Farther Away
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: When Ryou's father cuts off his money, Ryou has to find himself a job, or go to live with him in Egypt. Pulled into the seedy redlight district of Domino and finding it harder to escape,Ryou has to rely on the cold Bakura for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Lookie! Another new... Thingy. Bleh. XX

Disclaimer: I own nothing

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sighed to himself, a frown wrinkling the bridge of his nose as he rifled through his pockets of his thick blue school jacket. His case was discarded on the floor beside him, leaning against the wall. _Don't tell me I've gone and lost my house key_… The whitenette groaned, raising chocolate eyes heavenwards. _This is not fair_. Ryou tried the back pockets, deft fingers the colour of ivory sifting through the scraps of notebook paper, but to no avail.

_Bring bring!_

The teen jumped, his heart in his mouth as the phone rang, it's harsh trill only slightly muffled by his dark green apartment door, adorned only with the number 12-E, and the paper-thin walls that could have done with a fresh coat of paint. Ryou cursed under his breath, clenching perfect white teeth as he quickened the pace of his search, his white plastic phone on the kitchen counter still ringing dutifully.

_Bring bring!_

"I'm coming!" Ryou called out, searching the breast pocket of his white dress shirt in a wild attempt to find his precious key. "Yes!" The brown-eyed boy drew the silver-coloured piece of metal aloft in triumph, before bringing it to the scratched lock on the door, hurriedly turning the key.

_Bring bring!_

"All right!" Ryou hollered, flinging open the mossy green door, and sprinting towards the phone, snatching it with long pale fingers. The door still swung slightly on its hinges, displaying more of the boys' apartment to the world, dark and shadowy in the afternoon, cream curtains still closed.

"Hello?" He answered the phone somewhat breathlessly, sinking to one of the wooden dining chairs about a foot away from the phone and the aqua-and-white counter it rested on.

"R-Ryou? Ryou son, is that you?" The voice on the phone was tinny, and crackled slightly from static, but Ryou knew that accent, that cadence, and a wide grin spread across his youthful, pale face, reaching from ear to ear.

"D-Dad?" Ryou gasped, his heart lifting higher and higher with each second. The voice on the other end chuckled, and the smile on the whitenette's face was so wide, it would have pained him, had he not been in such a euphoric state.

"It's good to speak to you again son. It's been a very long time." Ryou took a deep breath, feeling as though he were going to explode in laughter and joy. It really was his dad! The man who hadn't called since June, hadn't even seen him since Christmas, was talking to him!

"Dad." Ryou let out all of his breath in that word, his shoulders, rounded and feminine even under his heavy school jacket. "Oh Dad…"

"I'm glad to have caught you, Ryou. I was scared I had missed you." Ryou grinned wider, subconsciously twisting the phone cord in one skinny finger.

"No, Dad, I'd lost my keys for a little while and couldn't get in." The whitenette rolled his eyes, and his father chuckled again.

"Oh son… Well, how have you been? How is school treating you? Made any new friends?"

"Well…" Ryou tilted his head. "I've been all right. You know me Dad, at home studying every night. They're piled so much work on us this year, you'd never believe it. It's been two weeks and I'm already barely caught up with all of my homework. Any Junior in school barely has a social life if they want to get good grades, and I have this house to take care of as well… But enough about me, Dad, how have you been? Made any big discoveries lately?"

"Well, no, it's been pretty quiet over here." The man gave a chuckle. "I'm doing paperwork more than anything right now. We're investigating the whereabouts of a tomb fabled to exist in the southern Sahara, and it's a hard time sorting fact from fiction." Ryou smiled. "So many legends have been passed down from generations, many of the actual facts are pretty hazy- But you don't want to hear about stuffy old archeology Ryou, I'm sure. I didn't call you at this hour to talk about work anyway… Well…"

"Well what?" Ryou frowned, leaning back into his chair, the wooden frame battered and knocked, but still standing. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Well, son." The whitenette's frown grew deeper at his fathers' tone, a feeling of unsettlement stirring his chest. "Do you remember that talk we had six months ago? When I agreed to let you stay there instead of traveling with me?" Ryou bit his lip. He remembered the conversation pretty clearly, but what did that have anything to do with it?

"Yes, Dad." Ryou twisted the cord tighter around one finger. "You didn't want me to stay by myself, and stuff, but I couldn't travel all around Africa with you… You don't want me to move with you again, do you?" Despite himself, The teens heart sank another inch. Move with Dad? Sure, he would have been able to travel all around Africa and all that, but he would have had to learn school by correspondence and leave his friends, and Bakura…

"No son… Well…" Ryou gulped. "I think you may have to, Ryou. If things continue the way they are now…"

"Dad, what are you talking about?" The brown-eyed teen felt his breath quicken. "M-Me go to Africa? To Egypt? I-I-"

"Please, hear me out first, Ryou." His father interjected. "Things have been very quiet in Egypt, son… Too quiet to tell you the truth." Ryou frowned. "My crew and I haven't made a discovery in several months, and… There's no easy way to say this, but our funds are running very low." The whitenette bit on his lip, the flutter of nerves in his stomach fluttering. "I don't think I can send you so much money every month, Ryou."

"B-But, you're only giving me eight hundred dollars!" Ryou's chin trembled, the butterflies in his stomach had increased to the size of a bat, battling and struggling painfully. "I-I'm barely paying off all the bills here!" His father sighed, a long, deep sigh of guilt and regret.

"I know son, I know. We have to stretch our money as far as we can, and have as little expenses as possible if we want to find this tomb before the money runs out. I don't know what to do, but I'm going to have to take two hundred dollars a month off, at least." Ryou's eyes widened.

"T-Two hundred dollars?" The whitenette felt sick. "Dad… What am I going to eat then? Or do I have to go and live with you?"

"I would rather you didn't. There are very few schools over here that speak English, and none of them have any reputation. You're a very smart young man, Ryou, but without proper qualifications, you could never establish a solid career."

"So, what do I do?" Ryou was trembling, the phone cord wrapped so tightly around his fingers they were turning purple. "I have school Dad, and homework… Do you want me to get a job or something?"

"That was what I was going to suggest." His father said gently. Ryou's tense shoulders sagged. "Just a part-time job in a supermarket or something, a few hours after school. That would easily make up for the two hundred I can't give you. Please, Ryou, I need you to co-operate here. Most boys your age have a job anyway, and granted, you wouldn't be saving up for a car, or spoiling a girlfriend, but-"

"Dad." Ryou cut in, disentangling his long fingers from the phone cord. "It's okay. Really. It's just a bit of a shock, that's all. Of course I'll get a job if that's what it takes to stay here- Oh, not that I don't miss you or anything, it's just…"

"You don't want to move anymore?"

"Yeah." Ryou lied, casting a gaze up to the clock. 3:55 PM. "I mean, I'm settling down here and making friends, and it would be nice to go to this Domino High for an entire year. You understand, don't you, Dad?"

"Perfectly." His father said, and Ryou could here a smile in his speech. "Oh Ryou, I'm so glad you're co-operating with this." The teen smiled. "Thank you son. Thank you."

"You're welcome Dad." Ryou said softly, subconsciously playing with the phone cord again. "I don't mind getting a job to help things out. I can even send money over if I find a job that pays more than fifty dollars a week, if you want."

"No, son. That won't be necessary. Any extra money you earn, you keep for yourself."

"But you send me money." Ryou argued. "It's only fair if I do the same…"

"Ryou, I'm forty-two years old. You're sixteen. Sixteen year old children are not expected to take care of themselves." The brown-eyes teen smiled.

"Sixteen year old children are not expected to look after themselves, either." Ryou reasoned. "And yet you let me get away with that." His father chuckled.

"You're such a character, Ryou." The boy grinned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Dad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura slammed the door behind him, jarring Ryou instantly out of his intent scouring of the paper. The boy jumped, wide brown eyes staring accusingly at the demon, who hung his trench coat on the required hook, kicking off his boots before taking a beer out of the fridge. Ryou blinked, and looked back down at the employment section, twirling the red marker idly in long bony fingers.

"Hello, yami." Ryou murmured, circling a shelf-stacking job in the local bookshop. "How have you been today?" Bakura frowned, unscrewing the top of the alcoholic drink and flicking it expertly between long taloned fingers, the metal disc hitting Ryou on the side of the head. The whitenette cried out, the red marker slipping from his fingers as his hand went to the side of his head. He glared at his tenant, but with his angelic features, it looked rather comic. Bakura snorted, taking a swig of the beer as he leaned against the wall, still staring at the teen.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing?" Ryou blinked, and then looked back down at the paper, nibbling thoughtfully on his lower lip. Bakura raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, and flopped into an armchair behind the couch, leaning into the worn but comfortable maroon upholstery.

"I'm looking for a job." Ryou muttered, taking the marker in his hand again, his tongue between his teeth as he looked down the columns of printed ink. "Dad told me I have to get a part-time job." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Or what?" He challenged, looking over the rim of his bottle at the teen, who fidgeted in discomfort at the demons' scrutinizing glare.

"He's taking a chunk out of my monthly allowance because it's too expensive for him." Ryou explained, circling another potential career. "So unless I find something that pays fifty dollars a week, I'm going to have to either switch off the electricity and go and live with Dad permanently." Bakura almost spat out his beer.

"Are you serious?" He said incredulously, his mouth falling open. "A job? You?" Ryou bit his lip, lowering his eyes. "Heh. That's funny."

"That's not very nice." The teen murmured quietly, staring at his newspaper. "I think I could get a decent paying job, yami." Bakura snorted, rolling crimson-mahogany eyes heavenwards.

"Whatever. What the hell can a kid you age get a job doing?" The demon took another swig of beer, draining the last of the amber liquid. Ryou frowned, slightly hurt.

"There are lots of things I can do." The whitenette argued. "I could work in a bookshop, or a café, or even at a fast-food restaurant." Bakura merely rolled his eyes, throwing the brown bottle of beer at the wall. Ryou winced as it hit the cream wallpaper with a _crash_, spraying tiny shards of brown glass and the remainder of amber liquid down the wall, puddling on the floor. "I wish you wouldn't do that…"

"Oh, shut up." Bakura snarled, glaring daggers with his crimson-mahogany eyes. "I don't want to hear your bloody complaining." Ryou let out a long sigh.

"I'm not complaining, Bakura." The whitenette said in a calm, even tone. "I'm only asking you to please stop throwing bottles around. Is that really too much to ask for?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you can tell me what to do?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ryou. When will stop trying to control me? You know how much I hate it." The teen sighed.

"I can't win with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, how did it go?" Bakura smirked the next day, as Ryou closed the door behind him with a somewhat despondent look on his face. The whitenette hung his school coat on the hook beside the door silently, and plodded towards the sofa. Ryou sat down on the red leather and bowed his head, his hands clasped in his lap. "Well?"

"Not well." Ryou murmured quietly, nibbling thoughtfully on his lower lip. "I-I went to everything in the paper, but they said I was too young…" The whitenette leaned back and drew his knees to his chest. "So I applied at a burger joint down the street, and I start training next week." Bakura raised an eyebrow at the teen who sat next to him, staring down at the floor.

"You sound less than happy." The demon remarked, taking the last swig of his beer. "I thought a job was what you wanted." Ryou let out a long sigh.

"Yes, but at Burger World, the starting rate it only eight dollars an hour, and- Bakura!" Ryou blinked, and his forehead creased into a frown as the demon extracted the carton of cigarettes from down the side of the red leather couch. "You are _not_ going to smoke." Bakura ignored the teenager, taking a lighter from the pocket of his pants and lighting up a cigarette. "We _talked _about how unhealthy this is."

"What's it going to do?" Bakura snorted. "It takes years to die from smoking Ryou. I don't have years." Ryou rolled his eyes, coughing and waving his hand as Bakura exhaled the smoke into his face. "And besides, I don't _care_ about what you think." The demon took another drag of the cigarette.

"You never do." Ryou murmured softly. "I might as well talk to a wall…"

"I wish you would." Bakura snarled. "At least you'd stop irritating me." Ryou visibly slumped further into himself, and the demon stared at Ryou for a moment, who was blinking very fast. "Don't cry."

"I'm not." Ryou sniffed, his voice thick. "I-I… I wish you would be nicer sometimes, Bakura. Y-You never think about my feelings, and you hurt me…" Bakura snorted, taking another puff of the cigarette.

"You're just soft." The spirit put his feet on the coffee table. "Idiot. You're a pushover." Ryou looked down, hurt.

"You just treat me terribly." The teenager whispered. "I'm nothing but a slave. I'm a person Bakura." The demon rolled his eyes.

"Sure Ryou, just keep telling yourself that." Ryou blinked again, wiping at his eyes. "Pathetic."

"S-Stop it." Ryou whispered, burying his head in his knees. "Please…" Bakura's grin widened, as he stared at the light. "Don't say those things…"

"Scared of the truth?" Bakura glared at Ryou, taking another drag of the cigarette dangling between long bony fingers. The whitenette shook his head, sniffing.

"You're hopeless Ryou."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay… Four hundred-and-seventy-fifth…" Ryou muttered quietly to himself, wrinkling his nose as he gazed at the burger joints, bars, and various clubs he passed. There was a waitering job the teen had spied in the paper yesterday that had caught his eye, and since there had been no phone number, Ryou decided to inquire at the address given. However, the further he walked down the rundown street, the more nervous the teenager become. Chocolate eyes lingered on scantily clad women on street corners in broad daylight, and he had to step over the drunken, passed-out form of a middle-aged man sprawled out on the sidewalk. The nerves in his stomach grew, and Ryou couldn't help but wish he was at home, in his neighborhood. Inner-city, but still moderately safe, as opposed to this… seedy area.

475. Ryou gulped as he stood in front of the building. It was small, and somewhat shabby-looking on the outside. The neon lights over the door proclaiming the name of the bar (That was what Ryou gathered it to be) was switched off, being four O'clock in the afternoon. Was this the right place? Ryou licked his lips nervously, his dark mocha eyes looking back to the slip of newspaper in his hands. Yes, unfortunately. 475 on 56th street. _Oh dear_. Ryou took a step, and turned around, getting ready to walk away. He had no idea that the place would be so sleazy. All the ad said was 'attractive young male needed for waitering job on 475 56th street east. High pay and good tips.' Although, the more Ryou looked at it now, the more suspicious the newspaper advertisement sounded.

"Get the hell out of here!" Ryou spun around, eyes wide in shock. _What did I do wrong? Do they not like schoolboys over here?_ His slender shoulders slumped in relief, however, when he found out the interjection was not aimed in his direction. "I've told you about harassing the dancers, and it's gone far enough!" Ryou blinked at the scene before him, instinctively taking a step back. The drunken man on the sidewalk moaned, an arm over his eyes from the bright sunlight. The other man stood over him, hands on his hips, which were clad in an olive-green apron that reached his knees. The man -who couldn't have been older than twenty- felt Ryou's eyes on him. "Hey, what are you staring at?" The teen blinked, fear seizing up in his stomach again. Ryou took another step back, his chocolate orbs widened to an impossible size.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Ryou finally managed to stumble. "I-I was just looking for something…" The teen crumpled the paper in his hand. "But I-I think I will be going now…" The man who stood a few paces away from Ryou frowned, hazel eyes looking deep in thought. The drunk had staggered away, lost in the crowd of scruffily-dressed men and women.

"What are you looking for?" The whitenette blinked at the question, and flushed slightly, shoving the newspaper clipping in the pocket of his school trousers. The man raised an eyebrow, still staring thoughtfully at Ryou, who opened his mouth to respond.

"W-Well, there was this job offered in the paper, and I came to have a look, but it's not… not quite to my liking…" The look on the mans face changed in an instant, and he started looking Ryou up and down, the whitenette blushing deeper and dug a toe of his shoe into the cracked pavement. "I-I think I shall be going now…"

"Wait!" The man yelled, jumping forward and managing to snag Ryou by the corner of his royal blue jacket. "You were interesting in the job serving drinks at this place?" He jabbed a thumb at the building behind them. Ryou blinked, and nodded. "You have to come inside and meet the boss."

"B-But I-I don't know I-If I can work here…" Ryou stammered, looking terrified at the seedy bar. The man, who still held his coat, sighed, and crossed his arms, nibbling on his lower lip.

"The pay if twenty-five dollars an hour, plus tips." He offered, brushing a lock of chestnut hair out of his face. Ryou's eyes widened at the price, and his mouth fell open. He shook his head slowly from side to side, blinking furiously.

"T-Twenty-five dollars an hour? Just for serving drinks?" He breathed. "Are you _serious_?" The man nodded, and finally let go of Ryou's shirt when he realized that the teen was weakening.

"Please. We really need someone to come and work here… I know it seems bad on the outside, but it's not so bad in there. It's quite nice. And the guy's don't harass the barmen, they have their hands full with all of the guys on stage." Ryou blinked again._ It's a gay bar? Oh great... But twenty-five dollars an hour! That's amazing... I would be able to earn the extra money by only working a few hours a week, it wouldn't affect my studies._ "Where's my manners? My name is Kano Kiyoshi, by the way." He extended a hand. Ryou smiled, and took the mans hand, feeling somewhat more confident.

"Bakura Ryou. It's… Very nice to meet you, Mr. Kano." The man chuckled, rolling hazel eyes.

"Please, call me Kiyoshi. Formalities are redundant here… Can I call you Ryou?" The teen nodded and smiled dropping Kiyoshi's hand. Although he was still nervous, it had greatly reduced, and Ryou was feeling even more confident. "Do you still want to come inside?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded firmly. _I have to do this... It's only serving drinks. I'll be behind a safe counter all of the time. This place obviously has dancers and strippers to satisfy the customers, I'll be fine... And twenty-five dollars an hour! That's triple that of Burger World._ Ryou swallowed a gulp as he stepped inside with Kiyoshi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Bakura complained the instant Ryou stepped into the apartment, routinely hanging up his coat. "I'm fucking _starving." _The whitenette blinked at his darker counterpart, and casually bent down to unlace his shoes. "Ryou!"

"I'm sorry, Bakura." Ryou said as calmly as he could, his hands shaking. "I was late because I went to apply for a waitering job." Bakura raised an eyebrow, and stood up from the couch, his hands on his hips.

"Okay Ryou. _I don't care._" The demon narrowed his eyes. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago to fix me something to eat." Ryou let out a long sigh, lowering his chocolate eyes. "_Now_."

"O-Okay Bakura." Ryou finally managed to murmur, his shoulders slumping. "What do you feel like?" The yami snorted, stalking back to the sofa and slouching into the red leather.

"Steak." He muttered shortly, fumbling around for the remote. Ryou bit his lip, but nodded, opening the fridge with a rock in the pit of his stomach. _What have I done? _It took ten minutes of persuasion from Kiyoshi to accept the position, but Ryou had to cave in. Twenty-five dollars an hour! It seemed like so much money to the sixteen-year-old. The money he had now barely stretched over his living expenses. He'd sorted out his hours- eight 'til midnight on Fridays, and seven 'til one on Sundays- which meant he was getting two hundred and fifty dollars a week. Two hundred and fifty dollars! The sum made Ryou feel euphoric. He imagined what he would be able to buy, a bed for him to sleep in (Bakura had claimed his months ago), a larger television for Bakura, a better computer for his schoolwork… And with so much money, he would be able to spend so much more on food! Bakura –being the carnivore he was- demanded to eat huge slabs of meat for dinner each night, and his diet put a major strain on Ryou's food budget- Which was only intended for one person anyway, and the teenager often had to go without any dinner. Ryou was a bit iffy about the extremely late hours, and the fact that he would have to make his own way home through a bad neighborhood, but his new boss, Sadahiro Makoto, promised that he would organize a ride for Ryou. The whitenette also worried about what Bakura was going to say when he found out about his new job. The demon had a major issue with other people looking at Ryou, and nobody, absolutely nobody was allowed to touch him. Ryou hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it, without making Bakura angry, something the teen tried to avoid at all costs.

"It's done." Ryou said a few minutes later as he walked into the lounge, His nose twitched at the smell of the meat and his stomach rumbled (He'd missed his lunch) But the teenager pushed the sensation away, and curled up into a tight ball on the leatherette couch. Bakura grunted and headed into the kitchen, leaving Ryou alone in the lounge. _What do I tell him_? Ryou wondered, resting his chin on his knees. _He's going to flip, especially when he sees the um, uniform..._ Because none of the male uniforms fitted Ryou's slim waist, he had been given a pair of shorts that were made for a woman_. At least they didn't fall down._ Ryou inwardly groaned, remembering how scanty the clothing –which he had managed to fit into his school bag- looked, and how he was going to look in it. _Like a whore_.

"So anyway." Bakura sat down fifteen minutes later beside Ryou, who jumped in shock and surprise. "This job, huh? What exactly are you doing?" The whitenette blinked, his mouth falling open.

"W-Well…" Ryou began, twisting his fingers, biting his lip. "I-It's a job at a um, a bar. I'll be serving some drinks." Bakura frowned, narrowing his crimson-mahogany eyes at the teen.

"And you got this 'job'?" The demon sneered, glaring at Ryou, who looked down uncomfortably. "Without asking for my permission?" The whitenette gulped, keeping his brown eyes downcast.

"I-It was so much money." Ryou finally managed to whimper, his chin trembling. "I-It's twenty-five dollars an hour, Bakura. It's three times as much as I was going to get a Burger World, I couldn't turn it down…"

"You _know_ how much I hate people looking at you." Bakura spat, glaring at Ryou. "How could you go against my rule without consulting me, you little brat?" The whitenette looked away, blinking furiously. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." Ryou finally whimpered. "I-I just…" The teenager let out a long breath. "I'm sorry Bakura. But it's two hundred and fifty dollars a week, I couldn't turn it down!" He finished desperately, his heart pounding in fear. _This isn't good. I made him mad, oh no, this isn't good... _He closed his eyes, flinching away from the demon. _Please don't hurt me._

"Idiot." Bakura snorted, leaning back in the sofa. "I'm not going to hurt you. You just better watch yourself. What the hell would you want that much money for?" Ryou bit his lip.

"Well, I could get a bed for myself, that would be nice, and enough food for the both of us." Ryou whispered. "I get really hungry sometimes, Bakura, and it would be nice to have food everyday." Bakura snorted.

"You're just weak, Ryou." He muttered. "Can't handle a little starvation." Ryou shifted uncomfortably. "Whatever. Keep your stupid job. See if I care. Maybe of you have some more money, you'll stop whining in my ear." The whitenette gulped, still blinking away his tears.

"I wish you would stop being so mean." Ryou whispered. Bakura snorted in laughter.

"You're beyond pathetic."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Wooht! Look! An update! Hehe. Pretty darn fast, as well. I've been thinking it over, and what with other fic ideas (Particularily one.. Hehehe) This fic isn't going to be too long. Five, six chapters, Maybe? I dunno. Just have to see how it goes. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -wails- I WANT RYOU IN HIS SMEXEH UNIFORM!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Ryou winced, closing his eyes. Bakura slammed the bedroom door shut behind him, and glared at the whitenette, who had been staring at himself in the mirror. The spirit snarled, and stomped over to Ryou, who flinched, and shrank away. Bakura stared at Ryou's slim form in his new 'uniform.' _I can't permit the boy to wear this._ Ryou looked down at his own form, ashamed.

"I-It's not so bad." He breathed, raising his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror. Just his luck to get lumbered with a female uniform. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, low cut that ended just above his bellybutton. The spaghetti straps fell off his rounded shoulders, slipping down smooth arms. Ryou scowled and pulled the sleeves up, only to have them fall down again. Bakura growled. The teenager blushed, and lowered his eyes, staring at his lower half. The shorts were made of a stretchy black denim, barely longer than underwear. Ryou winced as Bakura stared at his rear, the way the shorts accentuated his curves and exposed so much pale skin. _Stupid shorts_. They were made for women, and because of that, Ryou couldn't help but stare at the way the shorts were kind of… Tight around the crotch. Ryou looked further down, crossing his legs to hide one of his boots, black fake leather that reached above his knees with three inch platform heels.

"Not so bad my _ass_!" Bakura raged, kicking the dresser. Ryou whimpered, and backed away. "You're going to be in a bar full of horny men wanting to touch you. And _no one _can touch you." The whitenette whimpered as cruel nails dug into his arm. "I am _not_ happy with this." Ryou bit his lip.

"B-But I have to." The younger pleaded. "I need the money…" Bakura snorted, and turned around, staring at the wall.

"I'm not asking you to quit." The yami rolled his eyes. "You need to learn this lesson." Ryou frowned, turning around to look at Bakura.

"Lesson?" Ryou inquired, tilting his head to one side. "What do you mean?" Bakura rolled his eyes, and turned away.

"What do you think?" He demanded, heading into the lounge. "Men at that bar are going to stare at you. They're going to hit on you, they're going to try and get you out back, they're going to try and touch you and want to sleep with you." _I know how you're head works, Ryou. You're a stubborn little shit. I'm not going to stop you, because that is only going to encourage you. So I'm going to let you do whatever the hell you want, and let you learn about this. Simple psychology._ Ryou froze, staring openmouthed at the yami.

"Not." Ryou said weakly. "I can do this." Bakura snorted, slumping into the faded red couch. "I need to do this. I can't work at Burger World, not on that pay. Please, Bakura, don't hassle me about it." The spirit merely stared at the T.V.

"Your whining is annoying me." He snarled. "Just go to your stupid job. I'll see you in four hours." Ryou sighed, and lowered his eyes. He grabbed his thick woolen coat from the rack, and buttoned it carefully to his neck. _I'm scared_.

Bakura groaned as Ryou carefully shut the door behind him. Guilt rushed through his veins, but he pushed the sensation down, and buried his head into a cushion. Maybe he was being too rough on the kid. Maybe? He treated Ryou like a slave! Bakura moaned. _Why do I do this to Ryou? I drove him to this. If I helped out a little more, things wouldn't be so bad..._

_What the hell am I saying? I don't care about the brat. I don't give a fuck. _Bakura moaned, digging his head deeper into the cushion. _I don't. I can't. I don't feel. Emotions are pointless. Revenge is all I live for. Revenge, lust, and greed. Compassion and love do not mix._ _I _don't _care about Ryou. He feeds me and cleans up my mess. He gives me a bed to sleep in, and T.V to watch. Everything I need to be comfortable. Live out the rest of my miserable life in this mortal body..._ Bakura wrinkled his nose. No more angsting over his misery and defeat. He rolled over, staring blearily at the television. _I hate this._

Bakura sighed as he sat up, leaning against the back of the couch. He glared at the T.V for a long moment, staring boredly at the flickering screen. Television on a Friday night _sucked_.

"Maybe I should go out on a Friday night." Bakura murmured, resigning himself to the warm, comfortable couch, and television. _It's all I'm ever good for._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, look. If you like, you can spend all of your time behind the counter, and I can take people their orders." Kiyoshi offered, tilting his head and narrowing his hazel eyes. Ryou swallowed, raising his eyes to look at the elder male.

"Th-That would be great." Ryou said gratefully, his shoulders slumping in a long sigh. He gently traced a finger along the wooden counter, looking sad, thoughtful. "I wish Makoto would let me wear an apron though, I feel so… Ugh." Kiyoshi grinned despite himself, and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. The whitenette flinched, but didn't pull away. _Please don't touch me_…

"Kiyoshi!" Both of the males jumped, and Ryou inwardly shrank away as a middle-aged man, reeking of alcohol slumped over on one of the red leatherette barstools. "My man! Gimme a- Oooooh." The man leered at Ryou, noticing him for the first time. The young whitenette bit his lip, and looked down, his porcelain cheeks lighting up in a blush. "You didn't tell me you got another boy! Put 'im up on the stage." Ryou's eyes widened, but Kiyoshi only chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Ignore him, Ryou." He said kindly. "He's only hammered on the vodka. Just give him what he wants and keep talking to him, and he'll give ya a nice tip." The teenager gulped as Kiyoshi walked away with a tray of drinks. He couldn't help but be envious as the brunette casually moved from table to table, joking and laughing with the customers, shaking off various comments to 'go out back'. Ryou raised an eyebrow at the one dollar bills that was slipped into his palm. How did he make it look so easy?

"Hey kid." Ryou blinked, turning his attention back to the male in front of him. "I'm thirsty." The whitenette sighed and nodded, his stomach a bundle of tight nerves. He felt sick. _I shouldn't be here, I really shouldn't be here. I should be at home, doing some homework or chores. Bakura was right_…

"Um, right." Ryou snapped his mind back to the task at hand. "What would you like, sir?" He asked politely, trying not to blush at the bleary eyes focused on his exposed midriff. The drunken man snorted, rubbing at thinning black hair.

"Vodka. With coke. No ice." Ryou nodded at the request, crouching down behind the counter. He grasped one of the many vodka bottles with shaking fingers. _Stop this._ The teenager commanded himself sternly, forcing himself to take a long breath. _Calm down. You're safe here. Hardly anyone is up at the bar, they're all in front of the stage. You're only here to make drinks. The fact that you are almost naked has nothing to do with it. _Ryou poured the liquid into a glass, quarter-filling it. _Calm down. It's okay. No one is going to touch you, no one is going to try and get you in the sack. You can't stop their looking, but that doesn't matter... Damnit, why did I have to be born so good-looking?_

"Here you go, sir." Ryou said politely, setting the glass down in front of the drunken man. "U-Um, three dollars, please." The man snorted, pulling a fiver from his pocket and slapping it down on the table with a wink.

"Keep the change for yourself, sweet-cheeks." He leered, leaning over to look at Ryou's behind as he placed the money inside the cash register, blushing furiously.

"Th-Thankyou sir." Ryou almost whispered, keeping his eyes downcast. The man chuckled before taking a deep gulp of the alcoholic drink.

"Yanno," He slurred, looking at Ryou with bleary, clouded blue eyes. "I 'aint seen someone like you in a place like this before." Ryou flushed, and busied himself by wiping up a spill on the table. "I mean," He continued, leaning forward. "You're a real pretty kid." Ryou bit his lip.

"Th-Thankyou." He said graciously, continuing to wipe up the now non-existent liquid. Ryou could almost smell the alcohol on the mans' breath as he leered close to Ryou's face.

"Really, really hot." He slurred. "The kind ya dream out. Yanno?" Ryou's eyes widened, and he bit down on his lip harder, feeling his breathing quicken. _Please stop this. Please don't go any further, please_… Ryou gasped as he felt sweaty, salami-like fingers clamp down on his skinny wrist, and looked up in shock. "Like a dream come true."

"P-Please let go of me." Ryou whimpered, struggling to subtly release his wrist from the mans hold. His grin only widened however, and he leaned forward even closer. Ryou closed his eyes from the alcoholic reek.

"You wouldn't wanna wreck my dreams now, would ya?" He whispered in Ryou's ear. The light's heart was pounding in his throat, and he was fighting back the urge to scream. "Come on, I can make it worth your while, kid. I pay good money." Ryou shook his head anxiously, and finally managed to wrench his arm free from the mans' drunken grasp.

"N-No, I-I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested, thank you." Ryou tried to be as polite as possible, rubbing at his wrist. "I-I'm happy with my situation here, thank you very much." He continued, remembering Kiyoshi's rule to never piss a customer off.

"Tease." The man scowled, draining his glass. Ryou shivered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was it, then?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, sneering as the whitenette stumbled through the front door to their small apartment as twelve-twenty. Ryou ignored his darker counterpart as he hung up his coat, before bending down and unzipping his boots. "Ryou?"

"Leave me alone." Ryou mumbled tearfully as he fled past Bakura in the lounge, slamming the door to their shared bedroom behind himself. The yami growled, and stormed into the room, his hands on his hips as he slammed the door, the walls almost shaking.

"Well?" Bakura leaned back against the door with a cocky smirk on his face. He stared down at Ryou, who sat on his mattress, leaning against the wall. His long white legs, smooth and creamy looking were spread out before him, bare feet crossed at the ankles. Ryou bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He looked down, tracing a pattern on the pretty sky blue eiderdown.

"Could have been worse." Ryou breathed. "Kiyoshi said I can stay behind the bar all of the time, thank God, and just make up the drinks. Most people only want a beer or some kind of vodka anyway, and it's not hard. I did quite well on the tips." He pulled out two crumpled fifties and a handful of ones and fives from his pocket. "My pay for the evening." Ryou explained, placing it on the mattress and counting up the collected tips. "Seventeen dollars." He concluded, giving a shaky smile. "Not bad."

"Did anyone touch you?" Bakura demanded, acting as though he hadn't heard Ryou. The whitenette bit his lip, and after a long moment, nodded. Bakura snarled, stalked across the room, and crouched beside the light.

"Who?" He spat, his eyes narrow and livid. "Where?" Ryou's eyes widened, and he forced himself to look the spirit in the eye. Blinking, and emitting a scared gulp, Ryou's chin trembled.

"It was Kiyoshi." Ryou said softly, barely above a whisper. "Just on the shoulder Bakura, he was being friendly. It was nothing. He's got a boyfriend, and he's not interested in me like that." Bakura glared angrily at the light, who whimpered and shrank away. "I'm sorry."

"You damn _better_ be!" The yami raged. Ryou let out a soft cry, and hid his face in his hands. Bakura growled, and grabbed both of Ryou's shoulders. "You're not going tomorrow. I don't care if we need the money, I'm not having you go there and be touched by such sleazeballs." Ryou bit his lip, keeping his face hidden. Tears stung at his eyes, but he pushed them away, sniffing. "Pathetic."

"Bakura." Ryou whispered, lifting his head. "I have to. I need this money. Look, I can hold my own. Kiyoshi is gonna help me out a bit more, and of it goes too far, there's always the bouncer, he's the one that gives me a ride home. Please. I don't like it, but what other choice do I have?" He tried to be brave. Bakura snarled, but let Ryou go, the young teenager bowing his head.

"Whatever." Bakura snarled. "You're mine, Ryou. Just remember that." With that, he stood up, and turned around, stalking out of the room. Ryou sighed, and leaned against the wall. He was so tired…

"I better go to bed." Ryou murmured aloud to himself. He rolled over, resting his head on the pillow. The whitenette simply scooted underneath the nicely-made covers, not bothering to change his clothes. _I have to have a shower first thing tomorrow._ He could still feel the mans' touch on his wrist, and the memory of his alcoholic breath made him inwardly shudder. _I hate this... But I need the money so badly. It's going to get better._ Ryou struggled to convince himself, burying his head in the pillow.

_It has to get better._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can always come with me." Bakura blinked, and looked up from the television screen to the teenager, who was in the process of shrugging his heavy black coat over his shoulders, hiding his scanty uniform. "You say you need to keep and eye on me." Ryou continued. "And it… Well, it seems like you kind of place." He finished, biting his lip. Bakura snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"My kind of place?" He inquired. "And what exactly is my kind of place? Desperate anorexics dancing in next to nothing for money and middle-aged drunks eyeing then up and trying to get lucky?" Bakura lazily changed the channel. "No thanks."

"I really think you need to get out of the house, Bakura." Ryou said gently, sweeping his long hair –another attractive feature- under a woolen hat. "I don't like it hoe you only sit around moping. I know you're still sore from losing against Yami-"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about that!" Bakura stood up, eyes narrowed and bloody. "You don't know Ryou! You don't know what it was like, losing _everything_! He took everything Ryou, everything! That pompous ass… I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, doing this to me. I wish he'd let me die!" Ryou only blinked, and looked down, hearing this rant at least once a week. "I would rather be dead than living as a stupid mortal with you." The whitenette closed his eyes. "I hate this, I hate you."

"I suppose that's a no?" Ryou finally asked. "I wish you wouldn't fly off the handle. I understand that you're upset. So am I. He should never have done this to." Bakura growled, and turned away, looking out of the window.

"Just piss off." Bakura muttered, digging his nails into his palms. "Don't walk around, pretending that you understand Ryou, because you don't. You don't know jack shit. Just go away and leave me alone." Ryou sighed, and turned away, admitting defeat. The door closed behind him almost silently, but seemed magnified in Bakura's ears.

_Why do I push him away?_ Bakura sighed, sitting down on the couch, his head in his hands. _Ryou's trying to understand, and he cares. But I don't want his compassion. I don't want his pity. I just want to be left alone. I just want... I don't know what I want. Caring is weak. Love is pathetic. I hate how I feel. I hate all of this confusion and loneliness. I'll never tell Ryou this though. I know how he feels. I know he has hidden desires. But what can I do? All I ever do is snap and yell at him, and yet..._

_Yet he feels so strongly about me. I don't understand why he feels this way, why he likes me so much. I've only ever been angry towards him. Hell, I don't think I've ever acted civilly towards him. I just wish I knew what I was doing to make Ryou like this, so I can stop._

_Because I think I'm starting to like him back_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ryou, do ya think you could pour me two beers? For the couple over there." Kiyoshi pointed a pair of males close to the stage, hooting and bellowing loudly. "I have to um, go out back for fifteen minutes." Ryou nodded, not looking at the drunken male with his arm linked around the brunette's slim waist.

"O-Okay." The sixteen-year-old said softly, and looked down. He poured two glasses of the amber liquid, and placed them on a round metal tray. Ryou swallowed, and bit his lip. His hands were shaking as he walked across the room, ignoring the other various customers, and the occasional wolf-whistles, and cries of 'hey, beautiful!' Ryou was by far the best-looking boy in the club, and many of the males were upset that he was hidden behind the bar.

"Oooh." Ryou blushed, and looked away as he approached the table. The whitenette winced as he bent down and placed the tray on the wooden surface, feeling several pairs of eyes in his rear, which was even more exposed. "You're a pretty one, 'aint ya?"

"Thankyou." Ryou mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast. He gently took the tray once the men had taken their drinks, holding it to his chest. The men chuckled drunkenly.

"No, thank _you_." The elder one said. "You should be up there, kid." Ryou bit his lip, feeling his face flush further. He felt then all look at him, take in his body, and it made him more nervous than ever.

"I-I have to go." Ryou scooped up the money on the table -noticing the large tip- and almost fled back to the bar suppressing a whimper. He sighed as he hid behind the wooden counter, staring at the long row of males. Ryou bit his lip, noticing how the number had grown. _Kiyoshi told me there would hardly be anyone at the bar... Am I... attracting them? This is not good. This is really not good. _

_I have to calm down. Kiyoshi is right. I have to get more confident. Take pride in myself. Be a tease like him. I have to be lighthearted and humorous, not shy and scared, or else I wont be... entertaining, I suppose. I just have to swallow my pride and do this. It's Bakura I'm scared of. Of what he will say. It's just... It's very scary. He's going to hurt me in the end, I know it._ Ryou blinked, and shook his head. He had to keep his mind on the job, or else he'd get in trouble. _Gotta stay concentrated_.

Ryou sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whitenette cried out and blinked as the bright sunlight burned closed eyelids, roughly dragged from his deep slumber. He groaned, and opened his eyes to find Bakura standing above him with a scowl on his face. _Oh dear... He doesn't look happy_…

"Get up." Bakura hissed, kicking Ryou's mattress before turning around. "I'm hungry." The whitenette sighed, and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked over at the alarm clock on Bakura's bedside table, and wrinkled his nose. 10:50. Ryou had gotten home at about one-thirty, but hadn't managed to fall asleep until the first few pale fingers of dawn began to streak the sky. In his opinion, it was still far too early.

"'M up." Ryou mumbled, pulling his blankets off of himself and crawling out of bed. "'Kay…" He sleepily stood up, rubbing at his eyes. Bakura hid a smile as he looked quickly at Ryou- he couldn't resist. Although Ryou looked tasty in his new uniform, with the knee-high boots and mini shorts, The spirit thought Ryou looked far more attractive right then, in pale cotton boxers, and an overly-large tee-shirt, his hair mussed and tangles from his fitful sleep. _Must be his innocence_.

"Be quick." Bakura snarled, stomping into the lounge and flopping down on the couch. "I'm starving." Ryou nodded sleepily –He was asleep five minutes ago- and shuffled into the kitchenette. "And none of that toast shit either. Gimme something good." Ryou nodded, opening the fridge.

"Bacon and eggs?" The teenager inquired, blinking sleepily. Bakura gave a grunt of approval from the lounge. "'Kay." Ryou yawned, and got out the pots and pans. Bakura sighed, and sprawled out on the couch, feeling his back stick to the maroon leather. _He's such a woman_. The yami thought. _I mean, he cooks and cleans for me so much, and never complains. It's so strange. Why does he bother with me? Why do I bother with him? We both live such a meager pathetic life. He keeps his head in his books and keeps the place clean while I lay around all day moping and mess the place up. He needs a life. Hell, I need a life. We both need to get out of the apartment. Maybe I should go to work with him or something. I should. I'm sure he's lying. That little whore probably has guys all over him and he's too scared to tell me. But that's good too, it means I still have control. Heh. I'll always have control over the kid. He submits so readily to my demands. The kid needs a backbone. Maybe he'll get one now that he's working at this place. He'd need to say no to those sick freaks._

"Finally." Bakura sat up as Ryou entered the lounge with a plate of bacon and eggs. "What the hell took you so long?" He snarled as the light set the food on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Bakura." Ryou murmured, sitting beside Bakura and watching him eat. "But you see, I can't cook the bacon any faster, or it would get burnt-"

"Oh shut up." Bakura snarled, and began to pick at the bacon with his fingers, tearing it into strips and shoving it in his mouth. "Jesus Ryou, What the hell is wrong with you?" The light bit his lip, and looked down. "Don't do that."

"Okay." Ryou sat up, and forced a smile on his face. "I won't." Bakura snorted, and began attacking his eggs with the fork. Ryou watched the yami eat with a sigh, his eyes half-closed. "You know…" He murmured, lowering his gaze. "I'm actually… Well, I'm glad that Yami chose to give you a mortal body instead of killing you." Bakura froze, and looked up at the light in shock. "I know it seems weird, but." Ryou shrugged. "It's kinda… nice to not be lonely anymore." Bakura swallowed his mouthful.

"You're just clingy." He muttered, turning back to his food. Ryou deflated. "Oh, and by the way, I changed my mind. I'll go with you next Friday if you want me to." Ryou's mouth fell open, and a grin spread across his face.

"You're kidding me." Ryou whispered happily. "You… You want to come? Really?" Bakura nodded, trying his best to be nonchalant. "Oh, Bakura." His chin trembled. "You really want to come?" Bakura rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, you idiot." He muttered, setting his finished plate down on the table. "Now come on. I heard something about you getting cable T.V. Is it going to magically appear by itself, or are you going to have to get your arse down to the store and buy it?" Ryou's grin grew wider. Good ol' Bakura. Maybe he did care about Ryou… Just a little bit. Maybe he did see the younger teen as something more than a free meal and bed. The whitenette was just so happy that after four months, Bakura was finally starting to drag himself out of his funk, created by his depression and humiliation. Maybe Bakura would become a bit more talkative. Maybe they would become friends, have a relationship even.

_Woa. Back up there Ryou, you're going a bit far there. He doesn't like you like that._ The whitenette mentally reprimanded himself. _Just give it time. He's still very sore. Hell, if he continues to stay around the house brooding all day, then he'll never get out of it. I should buy him a Nintendo or Playstation or something to help occupy him. He'd be good at those sorts of games._

_Especially when it's not against Yami._ Ryou couldn't help but smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh. Not very pleased with it, but I just have high standards for myself. -.- I need to lower them.

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah.. HI..New chapter.. Bleh.

Failed Chemistry. Will get compy taken away. Sorry. Thought I might as well post this now as opposed to keeping you waiting for another week or so.

PAGE BREAKS ARE WORKING AGAIN! YES!

Disclaimer: Own nothing...

* * *

Ryou sighed, anxiously smoothing down a stray lock of white hair as he stared at himself in the mirror, A slender, pale teenager gazed back at him, long white limbs exposed, contrasting sharply with the black tank top and short shorts. The whitenette closed his eyes, and bowed his head for a long moment, blinking back tears.

"Hey." Ryou jumped at the husky, sensual voice from the doorway, and looked up to stare at Bakura's reflection in the mirror. "Don't you have to be there in half an hour?" Ryou gasped, and looked down at his watch.

"Oh no," He moaned, giving his hair one final pat before dashing out of the bedroom, Bakura snorted, casting a glance at himself in the mirror. A tall figure in black leather glared back at him, a pale face almost hidden under long white hair. _I'm only doing this so Ryou will behave himself._ Bakura bit his lip, and raised his eyes to the ceiling. _Little whore. _Ryou was wrongs. Bakura had no times for such frivolous activities. He was not the sort of person to drown their sorrows in alcohol. The yami sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"When did you want to come?" Ryou asked softly as he stepped into the bedroom, shrugging on his thick coat. Bakura raised his eyebrows as the boy buttoned the jacket up to his neck, keeping dark mocha orbs downcast.

"Might as well go with you." Bakura shrugged, hunting through the wardrobe for his black leather trench coat. "It's not like I know the way." Ryou nodded, digging his toes into the carpet.

"Okay." He said quietly, and headed towards the apartment door. "We um, better go now. The bus will be on the corner in five minutes." Bakura nodded, finally finding his coat. He grabbed the leather garment and following Ryou out of their home.

"I'm only going to keep an eye on you." The spirit warned as they walked down the stairs. "I don't _want_ to go. I just want to make sure no one touches you." Ryou sighed, the small spark in his chest going out. "Got it?"

"Got it, Bakura." The light echoed miserably.

* * *

_I hate this place_. It took all of three seconds for Bakura to reach that conclusion. He sulked down at the end of the bar, nursing his beer, which he had bought simply for the sake of something to do. He kept his eye on Ryou, cupping his chin in one hand. The sixteen-year-old was quiet, and shy, but at the same time, mysteriously alluring. If Bakura leaned sideways just a little bit over the bar, he had a good glimpse of Ryou's rear, accentuated by his clothing. Bakura couldn't help but sigh as he pressed the glass to his lips, taking a sip of the amber liquid. Ryou certainly got a lot of stares, as he served the beverages. Men who came to the bar to pick up their drink rarely left. Bakura narrowed his eyes. Although the boy kept a smile on his face, Bakura could tell that Ryou was feeling uncomfortable at the eyes staring at him. Bakura drained his glass, and set his glass on the table.

"Oi!" Bakura called, banging a fist on the table. "Come on Ryou, gimme more beer!" The teenager turned around, staring at Bakura for a moment, before his face broke into a genuine smile, and a small blush formed on his pale, pristine cheeks.

"Sure thing, Bakura." The boy said softly taking the glass and refilling. Bakura watched Ryou, eyes half-lidded. "Here." He slid the glass across the table, and the spirit took it, glad to have someone to talk to. "You okay?" Bakura shrugged, taking another swig of the glass. _The beer here isn't too bad…_ Ryou gave a small, soft smile, placing his hand on Bakura's. "I'm… I'm really glad you could make it tonight." Ryou said softly. "I-I feel a lot safer with you here." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, safer?" He narrowed his eyes. "They don't touch you, do they." Ryou only swallowed, and looked away. "Ryou?"

"S-Sometimes." He finally stammered tearfully. He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm so sorry Bakura!" He continued anxiously, feeling the demons' hand tense. "I tried Bakura, I tried to get them off but they won't listen. I'm so sorry Bakura, I-"

"Who." Ryou winced at the dark, angry tone. He whimpered as Bakura grabbed at his wrist, and turned his head away from the spirit. "_Who_?" Ryou cried out as Bakura yanked on his arm, dragging the teenager closer to him. He gasped for air, keeping his eyes closed as he smelt Bakura's breath, faintly tinged with alcohol. _He's been drinking more than he realized, I think._

"P-Please l-let me go." Ryou whimpered, his chin trembled. "B-Bakura…" The demon snarled, and dragged the whitenette even closer to him. "P-Please…"

"Who the hell _was_ it?" Bakura snarled, his mahogany eyes glinting red in his rage. "Ryou!"

"Hey!" Bakura jumped, and spun around to find a very pissed off Kiyoshi, hands on hips. Ryou gasped, and the demon growled, breaking his contact with the boy. His face was twisted in a snarl as he stood up from the chair, and stalked out of the bar.

"Wait... Bakura!" Ryou ran over to the entrance, and ducked under the table. "Please, come back!" The light dashed out of the entrance to the bar, following Bakura, who marched angrily down the street. "Bakura!" Ryou finally managed to catch up with the angry yami, and grabbed at his arm. "Please, listen to me-"

"Fuck off!" Bakura snarled, turning around and glaring at Ryou. The light whimpered and flinched, holding his hands over his face. "Just piss off Ryou!" He screamed. "I don't want to talk about it. Just piss off and leave me alone!" Ryou's chin trembled, and he bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered into the dark street. Although it was full of people, Ryou couldn't help but feel horribly alone.

* * *

"Yami…"

"Don't talk to me." Bakura was sitting with his arms crossed on the couch, glaring at the T.V. Ryou swallowed a sob as he hung up his coat, and walked into the lounge. He stood in front of the television, with his hand on a hip. Bakura growled in the back of his throat, and looked up, staring at Ryou's body.

"Bakura…" Ryou sighed, walking towards the sulking yami. "I'm really sorry about this. I was going to tell you earlier, but I got so scared, and-"

"Shut up." Bakura snarled, staring into space. "Shut the fuck up and stop gibbering." Ryou looked down, and began twisting his hands.

"I-I'm s-sorr-"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakura raged, and stood up. Ryou's eyes widened, and he whimpered in fear, backing away from the demon. "Honestly Ryou, you don't know when to stop!" He continued, marching towards the trembling teen. Ryou shook, close to tears. "Stop crying!" Bakura yelled, grabbing Ryou's slender shoulders. The teenager whimpered, tears clinging to long dark lashes and trickling down his face. "Stop it Ryou!" Bakura shook the boy, Ryou sobbing in fear. "Goddamn it Ryou, STOP!" He shoved the light, Ryou tumbling to the floor. The yami sank to his knees beside Ryou, grasping his shoulders again and leaning over him. "Stop. Crying." He hissed, staring down at the shaking teenager. Ryou hiccupped and nodded, swallowing his sobs and closing his eyes. "Stop."

"I-I have…" Ryou moaned, taking a long, shuddering breath. "I-I h-have…" Bakura snorted and stood up, turning away from the boy. He dared to take a quick glance at the frail whitenette, long bare legs stretched out and white hair tumbling over his exposed shoulders.

"Pathetic." Bakura spat, storming off into the small bedroom. Ryou swallowed a sob, and weakly pulled himself into a sitting position, shaking. It wasn't often that Bakura touched his host. He shivered. _He really must have been angry_… _Was he angry at me being touched of that I was crying? I don't know..._ Ryou weakly got onto his hands and knees, crawling over to the couch. He climbed up into the leather seat and slumped weakly into the red material. Ryou buried his head in his arms, struggling to contain his sobs. He was so _tired_. Why did Bakura treat him this way? No matter how many times Ryou tried to be nice, Bakura merely threw it back in his face. Ryou whimpered, and sniffed. _Why does he do this to me? Why does he hurt me? I know he's still upset and depressed, but I wish he didn't take his anger out on me... I hate it. I really really hate it._

* * *

"Breakfast?" Bakura groaned at the soft English voice, and lifted his head from the pillow. Although it was only 10 AM, Bakura had actually been awake for the past fifteen minutes. He stared at Ryou for a long moment, dressed in baggy jeans and a button-down shirt, a wooden tray in his hands.

"What's this?" Bakura asked suspiciously as he rolled over onto his back, glaring up at the teenager. Ryou smiled softly, holding out the tray to Bakura, who dragged himself into a sitting position, resting his back against the headboard.

"Umm, hash browns, fried tomatoes, and egg, and three sausages. Ryou said proudly. "And a coffee." Bakura blinked, and rubbed at his eyes with a low moan.

"Um, thanks?" The spirit was somewhat confused as he picked up his knife and fork. The memory of last night was fresh in Bakura's mind, and part of it chilled him. He'd touched Ryou. That was something Bakura struggled to restrict himself from doing. Ryou was untouchable, even to him.

"You're welcome." Ryou sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands. "I-I'm really sorry about last night." He whispered, biting his lip. "I have to be firmer about what they do, I know, but it's like what Kiyoshi said. I have to give them a little leeway, and try to keep them interested if I want to get such good tips." Bakura snorted.

"Is that the best excuse you could come up with?" Bakura snorted, tearing into a sausage. Ryou blushed, and looked down at his hands again, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Bakura." The light whispered. "I-I'm really sorry." He sniffed, and brushed at his eyes, causing Bakura to growl in his throat.

"You know what?" He snarled, glaring daggers at Ryou. "I don't care. I don't fucking care. Do whatever the goddamn hell you want. I'll let you figure out the consequences yourself. Got it?" Ryou's mouth fell open, and then he sighed, bowing his head.

"Got it, Bakura."

* * *

_Why did he say that_? Ryou had been thinking about that all day. Bakura didn't care? What was wrong with him? He sighed, biting his lip as he drummed his fingertips on the wooden tabletop.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Ryou froze, staring at the greasy, middle-aged man who sat in the bar stool nest to him. Just before he was about to withdraw into his shy, private shell, a thought struck him.

_Well, if it's what Bakura wants, it's what he'll get._

"Hey." Ryou purred, leaning over the counter. He looked at the man with half-lidded eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching in a seductive smile. "What will it be then?" Ryou rested his chin on his hands.

"Just a beer." The man was staring at Ryou with narrow, thoughtful eyes. "Say…" He ventured as Ryou served the man a beer. "You're not one of those… frisky barmen, are you?" Ryou grinned, leaning forward even further.

"And what if I am?" He breathed, internally shrinking away at the mans' alcoholic breath. Ryou swallowed as the man grinned.

* * *

"You're late." Bakura snarled, shifting his gaze from the T.V to Ryou, who had opened the door. "Why?" Ryou gulped, and hug up his coat silently. He bent down to unzip his boots, feeling sick.

"I-I'm sorry, Bakura." Ryou whispered, rubbing momentarily at his eyes. "I'm only ten minutes late. There was some really bad traffic…" The light winced. "We drove right into a drag race."

"Right." Bakura snorted. "Whatever." Ryou frowned.

"It's true!" He said, crossing his arms. "Why don't you ever believe me? It's not fair. You only shun me, and get angry, even when I have a good excuse." Bakura growled, and lifted his head, glaring at the young teenager.

"_What _has gotten into you?" Bakura stood up. Ryou, sensing danger, started to run. Bakura was quicker however, and grabbed the young male's arm, slamming him against the wall. Ryou cried out in pain, and struggled, but to no avail. Bakura growled, and grabbed Ryou's jaw, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "I will _not_ tolerate this backtalk Ryou. Now, you apologize right now!" Ryou winced, and began to gasp for air.

"I-I'm sorry." He whimpered, lowering his eyes. Bakura smirked, and made to let go when he noticed Ryou's breath. He leaned forward, and inhaled some air. _What the hell_? Salty. Bakura froze, and then realized what Ryou had done.

"You little _whore_." The yami spat, seizing Ryou's shoulders. Hard. The light whimpered, and closed his eyes. "You fucking little _whore_." Ryou gulped, but a small spark of anger jumped in his chest.

"Look whose talking." He muttered, looking up to glare at the yami. "Take a look in the mirror Bakura! A thief is no better!" Bakura's face contorted in rage, and without warning, he hit Ryou hard across the face. The teenager cried out, the force of the blow sending him sprawling onto the floor. Ryou held a hand to his left cheek, blinking back tears.

"_Never_ speak to me like that again." Bakura hissed, looming over the boy. "And never go _near_ another one of those sick freaks." Ryou whimpered, keeping his eyes downcast. "Do you understand me?" He snarled as Ryou kept silent. "_Do you understand?_" Ryou gulped, one hand still on his cheek in shock. Finally, he nodded, brown eyes depressed and defeated.

"Y-Yes, B-Bakura." He whispered, tears filling his saddened brown eyes.

* * *

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Bakura snarled, glaring at the young boy. Ryou whimpered, and buried his head further in his knees. "Just what I thought." Bakura kicked his legs up onto the coffee table. "Idiot."

"I-I didn't go all the way, Bakura." Ryou said softly, staring at the floor. "I'm not that stupid. I just did enough to earn me forty dollars." Bakura glared at the boy, baring his canines.

"I don't _care_ about the stupid money!" Bakura yelled, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I care about y-" The yami caught himself just in time. "I care about how you got it! You think you can just go around sucking people off like some whore? Huh? Of _course_ not! Listen to me Ryou, you are _never_ going to do that again, or I swear, I will pound your fucking brains out, _understand me_?" Bakura had stood up, and was low leering over Ryou, who trembled, curling into a tighter ball. He cried out as Bakura grabbed at his shoulders, and forced him out of his small protective ball. The yami glared at the salty tracks on Ryou's pale face. "And stop crying all the time!" Bakura yelled. Ryou whimpered, and tried to break away. "Can't you be a little goddamn stronger?" The light swallowed, and nodded. Bakura snorted, and let the boy go. Cruelty was how he worked. Although he had never hit Ryou before, he still ruled by fear. He completely owned and dominated the younger boy. He was like a pet, or a slave. Bakura didn't know what. Either way, he was a very pretty pet, there was no way around that. Bakura liked to watch Ryou for hours at a time when he cleaned on the weekend, under the pretence of watching television. Ryou had to be one of the most beautiful people he had met. In fact, the only people Bakura ever socialized with outside of Ryou was Malik and Marik, or as he liked to call them, 'psycho one' and 'psycho two'. Malik was hot, but was too downtrodden and restricted by Marik for Bakura to do anything, and the Egyptian yami was far too psychotic to even attempt a relationship. Bakura was sure that a good long bout of sex would help calm down his hormones. That was what Bakura blamed it on, anyway. Hormones.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryou murmured. "I won't cry anymore." Bakura stood back, and snarled, but nodded. Ryou rubbed the last of his tears from his eyes, and stood up, swallowing hard. Bakura's eyes couldn't help but linger on Ryou's ass as he started to walk towards the bedroom. A thought struck the yami, and he grabbed at Ryou's arm before he had the chance to retreat to his room.

"Stay." Bakura commanded, staring straight into chocolate brown eyes. Ryou blinked, and bit his lip. He nodded, and turned towards the yami. Bakura gently placed a hand on Ryou's cheek, who shied away and whimpered. "Go put some ice on that." He ordered, releasing his hold on Ryou's wrist. The light nodded, and headed towards the kitchen. Bakura sighed, and dropped onto the couch. "And I'm hungry too. Make me something!" He called into the kitchen.

"O-Okay, Bakura." Ryou murmured, starting to rifle through the refrigerator. Bakura grunted in approval, and leaned further into the maroon leather. _Why am I feeling so... guilty, about hurting Ryou? I'm not supposed to feel things. Just because I'm forced in this mortal body, it doesn't give me a mortal mind. It doesn't. It can't. I don't feel anything for Ryou. He just has a hot body. Hell, I'll admit that. He's really pretty as well. Anyone can see that, just look at all of those guys he has all over him at the bar. His ignorance and stupidity makes my blood boil though. What gives him the right to pleasure those sick freaks? To go against my word? I swear, next time I catch him doing anything like that again, I am seriously going to beat him. Maybe pain is the only way to get through to that idiot. But I can't beat him. Something just stops me. I don't know what, but I can't hurt him. That's why I feel guilty right now, because I know I caused Ryou pain. It's like crushing a flower. _Bakura sighed. It was almost two in the morning. He'd eat whatever Ryou was going to make, and then go to bed. Sleep was probably addling his mind.

* * *

Ugh. Hate it. See ya in a week or so. -cries- DADDY DONT TAKE THE COMPY OFF MEEEE! IT'S ONLY CHEMISTRY! YOU DONT NEED THAT TO BE A HISTORY TEACHER! . '


	4. Chapter 4

-runsinscreaming- I GOT IT BACK I GOT IT BACK!

AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? I'M ON SUMMER HOLIDAYS! XDD

This story will be done in two weeks, maximum. I promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Bakura gritted his teeth, raising his eyes heavenward. _Come on Ryou, get out of the damn shower! I need to use the bathroom_. He sighed, drawing his knees closer to his chest. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ It had happened again. Bakura was flicking through the channels where something had… caught his eye. He had watched the somewhat raunchy movie for almost ten minutes before he realized his mistake. _Why do I keep getting aroused all the frigging time? This is crazy... I've jacked off more in the past month than I have for... Well, ever. Mind you, back then, I got laid. Not it's just… I don't know. The desire's there, but who? I'm not going to hire some cheap whore. There's no real pleasure in that. All I need to make all of this okay again is a good long fuck._ Bakura looked down at the floor, biting his lip. _But what are the changes of that? For Godssake Ryou, hurry up!_

"Bakura?" The yami blinked, and lifted his head. Ryou shut the door behind him and blinked. "Did you want the bathroom?" Bakura's mouth fell open at the sight of a shirtless Ryou dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. His arousal throbbed painfully. _I know, I know! I'm getting to it!_ Ryou was _not_ helping.

"Yeah." Bakura said gruffly, but didn't move, his long legs still folded against his chest to hide his swollen crotch. Ryou frowned, and tilted his head to the side.

"Well…" He blinked in confusion. "A-Aren't you going to go then?" Bakura growled, and bared his canines.

"Look, do you want to get a cold? Go and get frigging dressed." Ryou sighed, and nodded, turning and heading into the bedroom. Bakura immediately scampered towards the bathroom, and locked the door, unzipping his pants. _Fucking hell. This has got to stop. _

* * *

"Hey." Bakura held the door open for Marik as he walked inside the apartment, lugging a backpack behind him. "How're you?"

"Been better." The Egyptian muttered, dumping the bag on the floor and slumping into the couch. "Can't believe Isis kicked me out." Bakura rolled his eyes, closing the door with his foot. "And I didn't even do anything."

"From what I hear, you broke a priceless porcelain vase." Bakura said dryly, slouching into the adjacent sofa. "I think she was looking for an excuse to have a vacation tonight." Marik pulled a face. "Remember. One night, no longer. Ryou is going to kill me as it is." The Egyptian chuckled lowly.

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger." Marik remarked. Bakura narrowed his eyes and growled. "What? He does. When are you going to swallow your pride and say you have a thing for him?" The yami only shot Marik a glare.

"Don't." He muttered, before leaning over to the coffee table and grasping his carton of cigarettes. "I walk all over the brat. He's the one wrapped around my little finger. I don't like him either. He's only hot, and recently, that's getting worse, because-"

"Because what?" Marik sat up and leaned forward, his interest sparked. "Anything you want to tell me about, Bakura?" The Egyptian yami offered. Bakura sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know." He admitted, biting his lip. "I'm getting these… Really weird feelings. I don't know what they are, but…"

"But?" Marik pressed, his interest fully lit by now. "I won't tell anyone. Who the hell am I going to tell anyway?" Bakura scowled, and looked down.

"Well.. I'm having these thoughts about… Well… Pretty um, sexy thoughts. And I don't know what's wrong with me! They're not about anyone in particular, I just…"

"You wanna get laid?" Marik suggested, grinning. Bakura's eyes widened, and he nodded, scowling. "Bakura…" The Egyptian sighed. "Have you _ever _been laid? In this life I mean." Bakura busied himself lighting a cigarette. "Bakura?"

"No, all right!" Bakura exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I haven't ever been laid. Is that what you want to hear?" He sighed, the cigarette dangling between long bony fingers. "I'm not going to screw some whore I don't know, and Ryou is…"

"Is?" Marik raised an eyebrow. Bakura sighed, taking another drag of the cancer stick.

"I don't know." Bakura rubbed at his forehead. "I'd _like_ to fuck him, for sure, but… I mean, it's Ryou. He's untouchable in his own right. Every time I lay a finger on him, I feel like I'm… staining him. And besides, the kid's still a virgin. He thinks sex is this sweet lovey-dovey stuff with candles and shit. He wont do it for years, I can tell." Marik bit his lip in thought.

"What about Malik?" The yami offered. Bakura froze in the middle of taking another drag, his mouth falling open.

"What about Malik?" Bakura asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. Marik only grinned suggestively. "Are you saying I… screw him?" He asked incredulously. "Malik?"

"Well…" Marik shrugged. "He's good, if you know what I mean. And even you said he was hot. It's not like he's never screwed anyone before, and I'll let you have him for a night. It'll make you feel better, I promise." Bakura took another drag of the cigarette, deep in thought.

"I dunno." Bakura said thoughtfully. "Ryou might-" He stopped himself. _I don't care about what the boy thinks._

"Yeah. Okay then."

* * *

"Oooh, I'm _beat_." Ryou sighed as he hung his coat up and kicked off his shoes, just as he did every day. He blinked however as he stood in the entrance to the living room. "What on earth?" Bakura was lying, stretched out on the armchair, his legs dangling over one side and a cigarette dangling from long bony fingers. Marik was sprawled out along the battered maroon couch, staring up at the ceiling. Malik was sitting on the floor of the living room, his legs pulled up to his chest, looking somewhat… scared? "Bakura!"

"Oh." The yami muttered, flicking his gaze up to Ryou, and then to the television screen. "Hi." Ryou rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.

"_Why_ are these two nutcases here?" The whitenette gestured to the Egyptians in question. Malik looked up, slightly hurt, and Marik chuckled under his breath.

"Aren't you polite." Bakura muttered, sitting up properly and taking a drag of his cigarette. "Marik got kicked out for pissing off Isis so he's staying here tonight. Malik's gonna be here too." Ryou almost stamped his foot.

"And you didn't even ask me about this?" The teenager demanded. Bakura snorted, and stood up. "Y-You didn't even consider about what I wanted to do?"

"Huh." The yami faced Ryou. Even though he was only a couple of inches taller than the light, he still seemed to tower over him. Ryou whimpered, and shrank away. His cheek still stung slightly if he touched it. "What are you going to do, hm?"

"I-I…" Ryou glared at Bakura for a long moment, but then slumped in defeat, and sighed. "I'm going to go and make dinner." He whispered, lowering his eyes. Bakura smiled in satisfaction, exhaling a cloud of smoke into Ryou's face.

"Good boy." He said patronizingly, patting Ryou on the head. The teenager resisted the urge to growl, and headed into the kitchen. _STOP TREATING ME LIKE THIS!_ Ryou leaned his forehead against the fridge. _I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS, BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE CRAP! YOU TREAT ME LIKE CRAP AND I HATE HATE HATE IT!_ The whitenette continued to scream to himself, suppressing tears. _WHY THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS? WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME ANIMAL? WHY_… Ryou couldn't help but let out a choked sob, and leaned his thin frame against the refrigerator.

"Ryou?" The teenager froze, and spun around, his soft features softening when he stared at Malik, who stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Ryou sniffed, but finally nodded, and rubbed hurriedly at his eyes before opening the door.

"F-Fine." Ryou looked inside the fridge. "I-I'll be okay Malik…" He swallowed. "I-I just he wouldn't treat me like trash." He murmured. Ryou jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder, and turned around, looking up into sympathetic lavender eyes.

"I know." The blonde whispered. "I-I get it home as well…" Malik sighed. "Isis is that one that cooks and cleans the place, so that means Marik finds… Other uses for me." He finished with a shudder. Ryou sighed, chocolate eyes wide and sympathetic.

"I'm really sorry." Ryou said softly, closing the door and leaning against the metal. "B-Bakura has this weird thing about even laying a finger on me." He raised his orbs to the ceiling. "He'd never go that far… I mean, I know he has urges, but he'd never act on them…" Ryou finished, somewhat doubtfully.

"Not with you." Malik breathed under his breath, a fresh wave of fear coursing through his veins. He didn't care if Marik was going to give him forty percent, he didn't want to go through with this at all… Who did? First, Marik insists that the boy was his 'own personal little whore', and now, he was _selling_ him to Bakura?

"Did you say something?" Ryou blinked in slight confusion. Malik swallowed, and shook his head, forcing back tears.

"No. Didn't say anything…"

* * *

Ryou frowned, staring down at his mattress on the living room floor. He was still confused as to why he had to move his makeshift bed into the other room, but seeing the flash in Bakura's eyes, didn't question it. Tucking his legs under his slim frame, Ryou leaned against the wall, curled up in the corner of the living room, as far from Marik as he could possibly could. There was no way around it, the yami scared him.

"A-Are you going to be watching the T.V that loud all night?" Ryou inquired meekly, trying not to look at Marik, who chuckled darkly, his arms behind his head.

"_Trust_ me kid, you'll be wanting the volume up later." The yami laughed softly again, as if in some private joke. Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly, but bit his lip, and returned his eyes to the book in his left hand, suspicious and uncomfortable. _I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight with him here_…_ And I have work tomorrow... This isn't good. Why me. Honestly, why me? Why did Yugi get to have the good Yami? Although he certainly didn't get the most attractive_...

"Oi!" Marik called out to the boy. "I'm talking to you kid!" Ryou snapped his head up from his book, eyes wide and confused. "That's better." He lifted his head. "Gemme a beer from the fridge, would ya?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He murmured, forgetting quite who he was talking to. "I'm not _your _slave." Marik growled dangerously in the back of his throat, and glared at the young boy with angry amethyst eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked lowly, his voice quiet and dangerous. Ryou squeaked, and shut his book. He jumped up off of his mattress, and almost ran into the kitchen, grabbing the beer from the fridge and scampering back to the waiting yami.

"H-Here." He stammered weakly, handing Marik the bottle. He smirked in approval, and patted Ryou's fluffy head. The teenager growled under his breath, and gritted his teeth.

"Good servant." Marik smiled as Ryou almost stomped back to his mattress and sat down folding his arms. "Although…" He muttered, taking a swig of the liquid. "I must say, you're quite a rebellious little slave."

"I'm _not_ a slave." The whitenette muttered, glaring down at his feet. "I am a human being, with thoughts and emotions." Marik only snorted, and sat up to look at the young boy.

"Like hell you are." He said roughly. "You're just like Malik. A servant. A slave. Malik understands that because I taught him. Hell, if I were Bakura, trust me boy, you would have been broken a long time ago." Ryou swallowed, and curled into a tight ball. _Don't listen to him, he's psychotic. Don't listen to him, don't listen to him_… "Like Malik. Maybe Bakura just isn't as smart as I give him credit for."

"Stop it." Ryou muttered, suppressing a sniff. "Bakura just realizes that I'm a person with feelings." Marik snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"Sure kid, keep telling yourself that." Ryou sighed, and began to crawl under the covers. _It's going to be a long night_…

* * *

The teenager sighed as he arranged the three drinks on a tray. Overtime at a sleazy bar. Brilliant. But anything was better than staying at home and facing _him_. Why did Bakura let them stay for another night? Ryou swallowed a sob. According to Marik, the reason Bakura and Malik wanted the room alone for the night, was because they were having sex. Ryou still couldn't believe it. _Does he love Malik? He must do, if he's going to do that with him_…_ Bakura loves Malik... How can he? I love him! I do, I do! And now I ruined my chances... I never came out and told him, but I dropped so many hints, he must have noticed..._

_So, he didn't love me. He never loved me_. There was a hollow feeling in his ribs as he set the tray on a table, ignoring a low whistle in his direction, but collecting three dollars left for him. _I was only a servant to him, never anything less._ Ryou wanted to cry as he headed back towards the bar. _He never felt anything for me_…

"Well, well, well." Ryou froze, and his chocolate mocha orbs widened as he recognized the deep voice behind him. _No no no no no_… "This is new."

"P-Please, Marik." The light whimpered, turning around. "Not here, not now. I-I'm trying to work-"

"So I see." The Egyptian chuckled darkly, tapping a finger again his chin. "I knew you worked somewhere sketchy, but a strip club? My my…"

"Oh shut up." Ryou muttered, gripping the circular metal tray in both hands. "I know Bakura told you I worked here Marik, so drop the act." He was very tired, having little sleep last night from the loud TV and the fear of Marik, napping on his couch.

"I didn't know you worked here." Marik smiled smugly. "I had no idea. Bakura never told me you work here. I just came here tonight for a bit of fun." Ryou froze, and narrowed his eyes.

"Fun?" Ryou whispered. "What do you mean? I-I thought you had Malik…" The Egyptian yami rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his alcoholic beverage in strong, tanned hands.

"Oh please, Ryou. He's busy with Bakura again tonight. And anyway, I like a little… variety." Ryou's eyes narrowed in confusion, and then widened in shock when he understood Malik's statement.

"Y-You… Do that with other people? That's terrible Marik…" Ryou murmured, lowering his eyes.

"Oh, this is priceless." Marik leaned forward slightly, a smirk on his dark features. "You're so naïve Ryou. Do you actually think that people still fuck each other because they're in love? Do you really believe that Bakura is screwing Malik's brains out right this moment because he loves and cares about him? If course not. He only wanted a fuck. And that's what I want." He finished, taking another gulp of his drink. Ryou could only stare openmouthed at Marik's audacious comment, thought relieved that Bakura didn't love Malik at all. But still…_ Poor Malik_.

"I-I think It's wrong." Ryou whispered, sniffing slightly. Marik chuckled. "Well, I do. People sleeping with each other just because they want to… Well, it isn't right."

"And yet you're working in a strip club." The Egyptian pointed out. "You have very high morals for a common whore." Ryou visibly bristled.

"I am _not_ a whore." He whispered angrily, taking a step towards Marik, shaking in his rage. "Don't you _ever _say that again Marik, Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" The Egyptian stood up, towering over Ryou, whose confidence seemed to seep away at Marik facing him. "Face it Ryou, you're too weak to do anything. You're just a weak little child. And that's all you'll ever be." Ryou growled, and the tray clattered to the floor. Before he could make a move however, Marik reached out, and seized Ryou's skinny wrists in one swift movement. The whitenette cried out, and started struggling, but to no avail. "I think you're forgetting your position Ryou." The Egyptian leered, smirking. "And that is a _slave_. A surface, a mask for the darkness within. Bakura obvious didn't teach you this properly." He grasped Ryou harder, the teenager whimpering. "Such a pity too. You'd make such a good slave-"

"Get the hell _off_ me!" Ryou screamed, and in one movement, yanked his wrists firmly from Marik's grasp. "You're not my master Marik, so stay off!" The Egyptian was smirking, despite Ryou's outburst.

"So then," He reached for his drink and took a sip, looking at Ryou over the rim. "Who is your master?" Ryou's eyes widened, caught in his own trap. "Hm?"

"B-Bakura." The whitenette turned away, wrapping his arms loosely around his slim middle. Marik smiled in triumph.

"I was wrong then." He commented, draining his glass, and dropping it carelessly to the floor, the delicate glass shattering. "So _have_ learned your lesson. You just like to lie to yourself that you're a free man." Without another word, Marik turned and left the bar, leaving Ryou to stand beside the fallen tray, and shattered glass, confused, scared, and alone.

* * *

"Kiyoshi?" Ryou thoughtfully traced a pattern on the wooden surface of the bar. The man beside him stopped stacking glasses underneath the counter, and looked at Ryou. "Can I ask you a question?" The brunette straightened himself, leaning against the counter.

"Sure." He said easily, cupping his chin in one hand. "What's eating at you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Ryou sighed.

"W-Well…" Ryou swallowed. "Do your… Do your parents mind that you work in a place like this?" Kiyoshi frowned and straightened himself fully. He lowered his hazel eyes, and for a moment, sadness flashed amongst the green-brown.

"Well… Seeing as they died five years ago, I don't think that they would really mind." Kiyoshi murmured, staring at the ground. He wiped his hands –which were already dry- on his apron, and sighed. "If they were alive, I think they'd be upset though." Ryou was stricken.

"Y-Your parents died?" He gasped, chocolate eyes warming in sympathy. "Ohh, Kiyoshi, I'm so sorry…" The man shrugged his shoulders, biting softly on his lower lip. "H-How?" Ryou had to ask.

"Well…" Kiyoshi leaned against the counter, twisting his hands in the dark-green apron. "They were actually murdered. I didn't even know why then. It happened one day when I had recently turned twelve. I was watching T.V in our apartment, when someone started banging at the door. I managed to hide under the table, so I wasn't shot, but my parents were." He swallowed deeply, and looked down.

"Ohh… Kiyoshi." Ryou sighed, one hand going to his mouth. "That's really terrible. I-I'm so sorry…" Kiyoshi shrugged again, keeping his eyes lowered. Ryou gently placed a slim hand on his shoulder. "Well… Who do you live with then?" The whitenette asked a few moments later. "You're too young to be living by yourself…"

"Yeah." Kiyoshi swallowed. "I'm eighteen in seven months. I-I live with my uncle, who's been looking after me ever since. He… Well… He got me this job…" Ryou tilted his head to the side, confused. "Ryou… The uncle I live with is Sadahiro." Ryou almost choked.

"S-Sadahiro? As in Sadahiro Makoto? Our _boss_?" Kiyoshi grimly nodded. "That _slimeball_? Kiyoshi… I'm really sorry."

"You don't know the half of it." The teenager muttered, still looking down at the floor. "He's sleazy beyond all reasoning." Ryou looked up at Kiyoshi sympathetically. "But no matter." The brunette lifted his head, and forced a smile, although Ryou could see his eyes were redrimmed. "What about you, huh? You're parents can't be happy with their sixteen-year-old son working in a strip club." This time, it was Ryou who looked down, biting his lip.

"Well… Actually, my mother died when I was nine." Ryou said softly. "With my little sister in a car crash. My father's an archaeologist, and travels all over the world, so I live in an apartment with my older brother." Kiyoshi sighed in empathy.

"Ryou… I'm really sorry about your Mother. And your Dad too. Losing a sister… That must be hard. I never had a sister, so…" He shrugged. "I never knew what it was like at all."

"Thanks." Ryou whispered, a small smile on his face despite himself. "It was so long ago… It's not like I forget about them, but I can go for a while without thinking about them, and well…" He sighed. "It doesn't hurt so much to miss them anymore."

"I know what you mean." Kiyoshi whispered, his hazel eyes soft and understanding. Both of the boys' remained like that for a while, deep in thought, before they were interrupted.

"Hey! Whaddoes a man have to do ta get a drink 'round 'ere?"

* * *

"Hey!" Ryou was roughly dragged out of his sleep by a hand shaking his shoulder. "Wake up you brat!" Chocolate optics blearily opened, and settled on the yami, glaring down at him. "I've been trying to wake you up for hours. I'm hungry." Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but bit his lip, and sighed, sitting up. He was so tired when he came home at 3AM that he'd crawled into the mattress on the living room and sunk into a deep sleep. And here, at... Nine? _Oh Gosh... This is just silly_…

"O-Okay Marik." Ryou sleepily crawled out from his blankets, and started to stand up. "'M up. 'kay…" He yawned, his hand over his mouth as he leaned against the wall. "Wh-What do you want then?" He asked in his sweet voice, stumbling towards the kitchen. _I'm so exhausted... Need sleep_.

In the bedroom, Bakura was exhausted too, but for a different reason. He lay on his side, staring at Malik, who lay on his back, visibly shaking. The yami felt no guilt in relation to what he did- After all Malik was used to such treatment from Marik, and Bakura had tried to sometimes be a little softer on him, especially after the boy started bleeding again. _Ugh. Better get Ryou to change the sheets, too._ He sighed, and rolled over onto his back. He honestly thought he would never be able to orgasm again in his life.

"You asleep?" Bakura lifted himself up on one elbow. Malik gave no reply, but the yami thought he saw the freezing of tanned shoulders. "Okay then." He sighed, dragging the blanket up to his chin. "I need to sleep anyway." Bakura rolled over and within a few moments, fell asleep. As soon as Malik was sure the yami was asleep, he rolled over, and sat up, his legs drawn slightly up to his chest with the blanket around his sheets. The Egyptian wrapped his arms around his knees, and bowed his head, golden hair falling across his face. Fresh tears pushed at the back of his eyes, but Malik forced them away. He'd learned a long time ago that crying afterwards wasn't going to help, but this felt… Different. He couldn't place it, but it really did. Bakura was… Not softer, but he definitely felt something different about it all. Maybe sex with Bakura was just a lot better than sex with Marik. If so, Ryou was going to be one lucky kid when Bakura finally sorted all of his shit out. _Well, I'm pretty sure Bakura loves him. That has to be why he doesn't hit Ryou. Or maybe Ryou just keeps his head down. Ryou? I doubt it. He'd be struggling to defy Bakura every chance he got to try and prove his freedom. Someone like Bakura with such a short temper wouldn't put up with that if he didn't love him. And this thing about no one being allowed to touch Ryou... I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out for himself, actually. But then again, he's the most innocent and naïve sixteen-year-old I met. Well, apart from Yugi._ Malik sighed, lifting his head, and grabbed at the carton of cigarettes on the bedside table. _I need a fag._ He lit up the cancer stick with Bakura's lighter, and took a long drag. He didn't even know why the hell he took up smoking three months ago. It wasn't sensible or healthy, but Malik didn't care. There was no ashtray around, so the Egyptian flicked the ash onto his hand and rubbed it into the already dirty sheet.

"Hey." Bakura rolled over with a small smirk. "Didn't say you could have one of those." Malik shrugged and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Do you act like this around Marik?" The yami challenged, sitting up and narrowing his eyes.

"No." Malik admitted, leaning against the headboard. "But I don't care what that bastard thinks. I hate him. I honestly wish to the gods that he was dead so I wouldn't have to put up with him anymore." Malik bowed his head, and although he tried, he couldn't stop the tears that started to flow. "I-I just… What did I do wrong? I never angered him to do this, I never did! I-I d-don't understand…" The half-smoked cigarette slipped from his fingers, but Bakura managed to rescue it just in time, taking it to his lips. He didn't know what to do as Malik cried, but eventually settled for gently rubbing soft circles in his back. The Egyptian took in a deep shuddering breath, but couldn't cease his tears.

"Personally," Bakura muttered, taking another drag of the cigarette. "I don't hold with what Marik does. You just don't treat your host like he does. Hell, I'd never treat Ryou like some kind of punching bag. It's stupid. But then again…" He sighed. "Look at that idiot Yugi, mollycoddled by the Pharaoh. He's nowhere near ready for the real world. I babied Ryou at first, but that was when he was a little kid. He's stronger now… Or should be. Rule by fear, but don't actually abuse them. It's a stable balance." Malik's sobs had reduced greatly, and he lifted his head, rubbing at his nose.

"B-But..." The blonde swallowed. "I-I don't understand. You're contradicting yourself. I-I mean, you say that hurting a host it wrong, but look at what you've done to me these past two nights." Bakura smirked, and flicking the cigarette butt out of the open window above his bed.

"Yes." Bakura scooted slightly closer to the Egyptian. "But I didn't say _a_ host, I said _my_ host." He extended a pale bony finger, and started winding a lock of sandy hair around his finger. Malik closed his eyes.

"So… you'd never do this to Ryou then?" He turned around to look at Bakura in the eye. The yami shook his head. "That's… Really good." He sighed, and yawned. "We should get up. I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon."

"Neither." Bakura agreed. He lifted the sheets back and stood up, yawning and stretching. "Better get dressed too."

* * *

"Malik and I better hit the road." Marik sighed. All four of them were in the living room, sprawled in various positions watching the T.V. Ryou was sitting on the floor, as far away from Marik as he could be, his nose buried in a book. Malik was on the floor also, leaning against the couch, where Marik was sprawled. Bakura occupied the arm chair, smoking again. "Places to go, people to see."

"Like who?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Marik only made a face before giving Bakura the bird. The pale yami chuckled, and exhaled a fresh cloud of smoke. "Yeah. What I thought." Both of the Egyptians stood up, and headed towards the door. Ryou didn't move, almost glaring at the page.

"Oh, and Bakura." Marik put his palm out to the spirit. "Money?" Bakura sighed, and stood up, heading towards the bedroom. He opened up Ryou's sock drawer, where he knew the teenager kept his wages. He extracted all of the twenty-dollar bills, and walked into the lounge, slapping the money into Marik's palm. The Egyptian smiled in satisfaction, and fanned the money out with tanned fingers. He gave half to Malik, who slid the bills into his back pocket. Ryou, who had been watching the transaction, stood up with his eyes narrowing. "See ya then." He said casually, opening the apartment door. "Come on boy." Malik flashed Bakura a small, shaky smile as he left, and Marik nodded his head.

"Wh-Where did you get that money from?" Ryou asked, his voice shaking. Bakura was nonchalant as he kicked the door shut. "Wh-Why did you give it to them?"

"Malik wasn't free." Bakura walked into the lounge, and flopped onto his armchair once more, stretching out and sighing. "Or course I had to pay him."

"Was that my money?" Ryou gasped, before gritting his teeth. "You _stole_ my money?" Bakura only snorted, and rolled his eyes. "How _dare_ you! I earned that money Bakura! It was mine! You had no right to take it! I needed that to pay for our bills Bakura!" The yami narrowed his eyes slightly and stood up.

"Correction." Bakura bared his teeth. "I own you Ryou. You are mine! And therefore, everything you own is mine! This apartment is mine! The furniture is mine! The clothes on your back are mine! And that means the money you earn is mine too!"

"No!" Ryou screamed back. Bakura froze, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am _not_ yours Bakura! I'm my own person!" Wordlessly, Bakura narrowed his eyes, and hit Ryou hard across the face. The light gasped, and held a hand to his burning face.

"I've had _enough_ of this!" Bakura raged, and punched Ryou hard in the stomach. The whitenette screamed, and his knees buckled as he doubled over, coughing and choking with both hands over his stomach. "You are_ mine_ Ryou! I own you! As weak and pathetic as you are, I own you!" Bakura kneed the boy in the stomach, and Ryou tumbled over onto his back, coughing and sobbing. "Do you understand?" Ryou didn't answer, and Bakura growled, hurling his foot into Ryou's side. The boy arched his back and screamed. The yami leaned down, and grabbed a fistful of white hair, dragging Ryou up until he was eye level with him. "_Do you understand_?"

"Y-Yes…" Ryou choked weakly, closing his eyes. Bakura growled and released the boy, who collapsed on the floor, coughing and gasping.

"Good."

* * *

Bleeehhhh... I don't like it... But I'm not going through that again. XD

R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

Look! An update! And the plot thickens... Bwahaha...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Ryou couldn't help but let a violent yawn pass through his slender frame. It was half-past three in the morning, but he still had another half hour until the bar closed, and _then_ he had to help Kiyoshi pack up. _Does he ever sleep_? But Ryou really had no other choice, other than this overtime to try and earn back the money Bakura had taken off of him. _I'm going to have to hide it somewhere from now on_…

"Hey Ryou." The boy jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked, and looked up into hazel eyes. "You look really tired man, I think you should really go home." Ryou shook his head, and suppressed a yawn.

"I-I can't." The boy admitted. "M-My wages from last night were taken by my brother. I have to earn it back, which means unfortunately that I have to stay until five." Kiyoshi sighed in sympathy.

"Okay." He murmured, heading over towards the till. "You're getting twenty-five dollars an hour right?" He started extracting twenty dollar bills. Ryou blinked. "And that was from seven to one, and then you started getting overtime pay, which is thirty dollars, and that was from one til five, so you get…" Kiyoshi started counting on his fingers. "Shouldn't have left school… Two hundred and forty-five dollars." He handed the thick wad of money to Ryou, who took it, sliding into the back pocket of his indecent jeans. "Now _go home_ Ryou, you look exhausted. When was the last time you had a proper nights' sleep?"

"W-Wednesday." Ryou said over a massive yawn. Kiyoshi sighed, and placed a hand on the teenagers' shoulder.

"Okay Ryou. Seriously. Home. Now." Ryou sighed, and nodded. "I'll cover your shift. Now go." The teenager flashed a fleeting, tired smile.

"I-I'll see you on Friday then." He sighed, and headed into the back room. He grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

"Oh, wait…" Kiyoshi wiped his hands, and then ran towards Ryou. He just managed to catch him before he walked out the door. "Are you all right to get home? I can give you a ride…" Ryou waved it away, smiling weakly.

"I can walk, Kiyoshi." The whitenette said. Kiyoshi opened his mouth so respond, when the cellphone in Ryou's coat pocket rang. He bit his lip, and lifted out the phone. "I have to go now! See you!" Ryou started to run down the street, the phone lifted to his ear. His heavy woolen coat was shrugged onto his shoulders, unbuttoned. "Hello, Bakura?" He asked, his boots stomping along the sidewalk. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm only heading home… Why? I had to do some overtime… Well, I needed that money to buy food…"

Ryou was unaware of footsteps following his as he continued to walk down the street, which was dark and quiet, apart from the occasional amber streetlight, Ryou, and the man following him. Tall and solidly built, he would be more than a match for the small teenager.

"Yeah… Okay then, I'll see you when I get home… B-Bye…" Ryou sighed as he slid the phone into his pocket, still unaware that he was being followed. Before the boy could react however, a cruel hand seized his shoulder. Ryou gasped, and spun around, looking up at the man, his eyes widening and heart pounding in fear. "O-Oh m-my…" Instinctively, Ryou backed away, whimpering.

"Mmm…" The light felt roving eyes scour his slender body, his long creamy legs and flat stomach exposed. Ryou swallowed, and wrapped his coat around himself, and made to run, but before he could take one step, the man grabbed at Ryou's arm.

"L-Let me go!" Ryou yelped, but his strength was no match for the stranger. "P-Please…" His heart seized in his terror, and he struggled desperately, the man grasping both of his arms. "H-Help!" He screamed into the night. "He- Mph!" Ryou was shoved back first against the mans' chest, and a sweaty hand was clapped over his mouth. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no... Help me! Someone please!_ Ryou yelped into the mans hand as the other hand started pulling at the back of his coat, tugging the heavy material from his slender frame. Ryou struggled helplessly as the coat fell to the sidewalk, shivering in the freezing air. _Help me someone... Please..._ Ryou screamed, but his desperate cry was muffled as the man started to drag him towards a nearby alley, his arms pinned at his sides. Ryou dug in the heels of his boots, but the effort was fruitless. His heart thudded in his chest as he was dragged into the darkness, and tears burned in his eyes, pure terror flooding his small frame. _Someone help me_… Ryou mentally pleaded.

_Someone, please_…

* * *

Bakura groaned as a frantic pounding on the apartment door jolted him out of his sleep. Lifting his head, the yami rolled his eyes and slowly stood up. _Idiot boy probably forgot his key._ Bakura rubbed at his eyes as he headed towards the door, looking up at the clock as he did so. _Quarter past five? He said he was going to be here by four_… Anger swelled in Bakura's heart as he yanked the door open.

"About time you… Got… here…" Bakura froze as he stared at Kiyoshi, who stood on his doorstep, looking close to tears. "What the hell?" He demanded angrily. "Where's…" Bakura's voice died in his throat as he looked down, staring at the bundle in the brunette's arms. His knees went weak. _Ryou_.

The little part of Ryou that the yami could see looked terrible. His hair was stained with blood, he had a black eye, and nasty looking bruises covered most of his face. Ryou's nose was bloody and looked broken, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. _Oh my God… What the hell happened?_

"What happened?" Bakura repeated, his voice shaking. Kiyoshi swallowed, and bowed his head.

"Wh-When I was walking home, I-I came across his c-coat on the street." The hazel-eyed boys' voice was vacant and distant. "I… I f-found him in th-the nearby alley." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He demanded angrily, fear pulling at his heart. _No_… "Tell me!" Kiyoshi swallowed, and sniffed, starting to cry.

"He was raped."

* * *

Bakura sighed as he brushed a lock of pearly hair out of Ryou's closed eyes. The blankets were tucked up to the teens' chin, and Bakura began to smooth out the creases on Ryou's covers. Pity began to well up in Bakura's heart as he continued the action. It was almost 9AM, and Bakura was dog tired, but he couldn't sleep. Bakura had only recently put Ryou down into bed, and he'd shown no sign of consciousness.

When Bakura took Ryou in his arms, and let Kiyoshi go on his way, He was close to crying himself. Ryou was very light in his arms for a boy, yet Bakura felt the relief as he set the young teenager down on the bathroom floor, running the water for a bath. As soon as Bakura unwrapped the thick coat from Ryou's slender frame, Bakura knew he'd been raped. The button on Ryou's scanty shorts was missing, he wore no underwear, and the back of his thighs were coated in blood. The yami felt like crying as he removed Ryou's clothing, and lowered his naked, bloody form into the hot water. It was such hard work, holding Ryou's head above the water so he wouldn't drown, and trying to wash the blood from his pale skin, that Bakura gave up, and stripped down himself, joining the young teenager in the bath. He felt a bit embarrassed as he sat in the bath, with Ryou resting against his chest, touching such a private area of the young whitenette, but hey, Ryou was unconscious at the time. He'd dressed the teenager in a white tee-shirt and underwear. He was still bleeding slightly, and Bakura, after some thought, folded up some toilet paper and placed it in Ryou's underwear to try and stem the flow of blood and not stain the sheets.

_Who would do this to you_? Bakura wondered as he crouched beside the boy, subconsciously stroking Ryou's now clean hair. In a bad area at that time of night? Quite a lot of people. The yami sighed. _Why did you even walk home by yourself like that, Ryou? You know of the dangers, someone as pretty as you alone, especially in that uniform._ Try as he might, Bakura couldn't feel anything other than pity and sorrow for the teenager. Ryou had been raped. _Raped_. And then, to top it off, he'd been beaten up by his rapist and knocked unconscious. _Poor kid_. _No one deserves this._..

A soft groan gently dragged Bakura out of his thoughts. He snapped to attention, and looked down at the teenager, who was slowly waking up. Cloudy brown eyes gently open, staring blearily around him, and then focusing on Bakura. The yami watched as Ryou slowly woke up, and felt his heartstrings tug as Ryou came to the sick realization of what happened last night, and started to cry. Gently, Bakura began to rub small, soothing circles on Ryou's heaving chest. The teenager sobbed and sobbed, his tears almost breaking Bakura's heart. For once, the yami never chided Ryou on his tears, never berated Ryou for crying. He just gently laid his hands on Ryou as he sobbed. For a long time, Ryou cried. He sobbed weakly, and Bakura gently rubbed his chest and stroked his hair. He didn't know what to do. He'd bathed Ryou and tended to his wounds –except for his broken nose, which was going to have to be set in plaster or something- but he didn't know what he was going to do about Ryou's emotional scars. He'd been _raped_ for Christ sake, he'd been brutally abused. Bakura's heart ached as he continued to pet Ryou, who's sobs finally subsided, and the teenager closed his eyes, whimpering. Bakura sighed, and leaned back on the balls of his feet. He was tired, so tired...

Ryou whimpered as Bakura made to stand up, and gently took his hand out from under the blankets, and held it out to Bakura, his large eyes imploring and tearful. Bakura sighed, and knelt back down beside the young boy, sighing in pity.

"I have to go sleep Ryou." Bakura said softly. He cupped Ryou's face in one hand, and wiped away a trail of tears with his thumb. "I've been up nearly all night…" Ryou shook his head, and whimpered. "I'm tired…" Ryou closed his eyes, and began to shuffle over to one side, clenching his eyes in the pain. Bakura sighed. "Ryou… I'm so sorry." He whispered, laying down beside the boy. Ryou closed his eyes, and swallowed. "So sorry…" Bakura rolled over his side, and gently linked an arm around Ryou's waist. The boy immediately buried his face into Bakura's neck, fresh sobs wracking his slim frame.

"H-Hurts." He finally managed to stammer hoarsely. "All over…" Bakura sighed, and closed his eyes. Exhaustion seeped through his entire body, and the feeling of having Ryou pressed against him, was… _Good_. Within five minutes, Bakura had sunk into a deep, exhausted sleep. Ryou clung to Bakura's shirt as he cried, a fresh pain crackling up his spine each time he moved, and his nose throbbing in agony. Everywhere else was reduced to a dull ache, but it still hurt a lot. What hurt more, however, was the terrible shock and realization that he'd been raped. That his virginity was taken from him, so cruelly, and he didn't even know the mans' name. Ryou's sobs increased.

_H-How could he do this to me?_

* * *

Bakura sighed, kneeling down beside the teenager. Ryou was on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Gently, unsure of whether the boy was awake or not, Bakura shook Ryou's shoulder. He was met with a groan, and a soft whimper.

"Come on Ryou." Bakura started to comb his fingers through Ryou's long white hair. The teenager moaned, and shook his head. The yami sighed, and began to tug the blankets off of the young boy. "I'm putting some more of the cream on you, and then we're going to the doctor. That damn nose of yours is broken, I'm sure of it. We have to get it set." Ryou whimpered, and tried to burrow himself deeper into the mattress. Bakura let out a long groan of frustration. "Please Ryou, I'm doing my best to be understanding here. I know you hurt, and I'm trying to make it better, but there's only so much I can do." He began to slide Ryou's boxers down his hips. The boy squeaked, and started to shake, but didn't protest. Bakura bit his lip, and spread Ryou's thighs slightly, grabbing at the tub of cream beside the mattress. Ryou was crying softly, and Bakura sighed, using a free hand to gently rub the boys' back. "It's okay Ryou…" He whispered soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Ryou sniffed. "Okay…" He whispered, coating one finger in the cream. Gently, he slid the lubricated finger into Ryou's passage, the teenager gasping in pain. Bakura winced as he dug his index finger in deeper, feeling the torn, but slowly healing muscles. The yami hadn't allowed Ryou to eat any solid food yet, for fear of how much it would hurt him a few hours later. "That's good." Gently, Bakura withdrew his finger, the cream –which was supposed to help speed along the healing process- coating Ryou's passage. "There you go…" He whispered, tugging Ryou's boxers back up to his hips. "You feeling a bit better today?" The boy sniffed, but finally nodded. "Okay… Now come on, Ryou. Sit up for me?" Ryou hiccupped, and weakly pulled himself into a sitting position. Bakura bit his lip as the sight of the youths' swollen, discoloured nose. "Shit Ryou… That must hurt." The boy nodded. "Okay… Stay still." Bakura muttered. Ryou's eyes widened in alarm.

"D-Don't t-touch it." He whispered hoarsely, uttering his first word in over a day. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I just want to see how bad it is, okay, Ryou?" He gently began to caress one of Ryou's hands to try and distract him. The boy nodded, closing his eyes. Bakura bit his lip, and extended his hand. He'd only managed barely touch it, when Ryou jumped back, holding two hands over his nose and howling in pain. "Shit!" Bakura swore. "Shit Ryou… I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so bad."

"O-Ow.." Ryou whimpered. "Th-That r-really hurt…" Bakura let out a long sigh. Ryou slowly lowered his hands from his broken nose, tears in his chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bakura muttered. "I didn't think it was that bad… But you see why we have to go to a doctor, don't you?" Ryou nodded. "Okay. I'll get you some clothes." Ryou was still wearing the white shirt that Bakura had dressed him in three days ago, but Bakura had forced him to change his underwear. Bakura sighed as he pulled out Ryou's favourite sweater, and a pair of jeans. Ryou sniffed as the clothing was placed before him, forcing back tears.

"Wh-Why did this have to happen to me?" Ryou stammered, his voice breaking. "Wh-Why? I-I j-just don't understand…" Bakura bit his lip as Ryou buried his face in his hands, and began to rub Ryou's back.

"I don't know." Bakura whispered, his heart aching in pity.

* * *

"O-OW!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to need you to stay still while I bandage your nose."

"I-It r-really hurts…"

"Okay Ryou, just squeeze my hand tight, okay? You need to stop moving…"

"Okay sir, now I'm going to apply some more tape-"

"OW!"

"Ryou, please!"

"It hurts too much… Please, Bakura I can't have it on, it just hurts too much, please…"

"Oh man…" Bakura let out a long sigh, and began running the fingers of his other hand over Ryou's, which were tightly clasped onto Bakura's wrist. "Ryou, it's going to be okay." Both were sitting on a white bed in the doctors office, Ryou so close to Bakura he was practically sitting on his lap. "Damnit, can't you just give him a sedative or something?" The doctor sighed, and shook his head.

"It would be much quicker to set his nose now, rather than wait for the sedative." Bakura growled, but nodded.

"Okay Ryou. Now please for the love of god, sit _still_." Ryou gulped, and nodded, closing his eyes. The doctor leaned forward. Bakura winced as Ryou grasped his hand with an almost crushing force, the light gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. "That's good…" Bakura whispered softly. "Okay Ryou… It's okay." Tears formed in Ryou's eyes as the doctor continued his work. "Okay… And… There you go." Bakura rubbed Ryou's back. "It's over. Does that feel better?"

"A-A little." Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his eyes.

"And now." The doctor looked sternly over his glasses at the pair. "I would like to know how young Ryou here came up with these kinds of injuries. Who caused them?"

"We don't know." Bakura muttered. Ryou had seized up, and started shaking. The doctor narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, we don't. It was… Four? In the morning in the west district. Ryou was walking home from work when he was jumped." The doctor frowned.

"What kind of job do you have young man?" He asked. Ryou was silent, his frail form trembling.

"He… Works in a bar." Bakura supplied. "But _trust_ me, he's not taking another step on that side of town ever again." The doctor nodded, but seemed deep in thought.

"Ryou wasn't… Sexually abused was he?" The doctor inquired, surveying the shaking boy. Bakura sighed and nodded.

"Raped." He muttered, biting his lip. "It was his first experience as well… Why?"

"I see." The doctor muttered, looking quite shaken as he started to type into his keyboard. "Now… Dr. Yumeka is a very experienced therapist… I can schedule an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, if that isn't too soon-"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell would Ryou need a counselor?" The doctor blinked.

"With all due respect sir," He said, frowning slightly despite his manners. "Your younger brother has been through an extremely traumatic experience, and will no doubt require extensive mental therapy… He hasn't got a history of mental illness, does he?" Bakura almost laughed. _You could call it that_…

"No." Bakura sighed. "But he doesn't need this therapy shit. He'll get over it and be fine. Won't you Ryou?" The boy didn't reply. "Ryou?" Bakura sighed. "Okay then. I get it." Bakura muttered. "We'll take the frigging therapy then. The yami groaned. "You can be overdramatic, you know Ryou?"

The light gave no reply.

* * *

"I can't go to school like this tomorrow." Ryou sighed, and bit his lip. "What am I going to _do?_" Bakura shrugged.

"It's good to see you getting out of this funk." The yami noted, sprawled out on his bed. "I thought you were never going to get out." Ryou swallowed, staring at himself in the mirror, at his black eye and bruised face and broken nose.

"All I want to do is crawl back into bed." The boy admitted, sniffing slightly. "I feel terrible." Bakura groaned, and rolled over. "What?"

"Don't do that again, Ryou." The spirit muttered. "I couldn't take it." Ryou frowned, tearing his gaze from the mirror.

"Couldn't take what?" Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly. Bakura sat up, and ran a hand through his long pale tangles.

"I felt so hopeless." Bakura looked at the ground. "I couldn't do anything to help you. I didn't know how to take care of you, or what to say or anything. I couldn't take care of you. I still can't." Ryou tilted his head to the side, and gently sat down beside Bakura.

"I think you took really good care of me." The boy admitted, looking down at his shoes. "I-I mean, you helped to heal me and you just let me cry without being mean…" Ryou gave a small, shaky smile. "Thank you." Bakura felt the faintest blush starting to tint his pale cheeks.

"Don't mention it." He muttered gruffly.

* * *

"It's almost eight." Ryou noted, looking up at the clock. "I should be at work right now." Bakura snorted, sprawled out across the couch with a cigarette in his hand. Ryou was curled up in the armchair.

"Like hell you are." The yami snarled, taking a drag of the smoke. Ryou gave a small, bitter smile.

"Think I would, looking like this?" Ryou muttered angrily. "I'm not beautiful anymore with this stupid nose cast and these bruises, and that's what got me the money."

"Yes." Bakura murmured softly under his breath. Ryou blinked at the comment, and a warm filling his insides.

"Y-You really think I'm still beautiful?" He smiled, resting his chin on the arm of his chair. Bakura sighed, rolled his eyes.

"Come here." The yami sat up, withdrawing the cigarette from his mouth. He stubbed it out on the ashtray that resided atop the coffee table. Ryou sat down beside Bakura, confused. "I'm only going to do this once." The yami instructed, scooting closer to the boy, and wrapped his arms around Ryou in a soft hug. The lights' eyes widened, and then closed as he relaxed into the hug of his secret lover. _This feels so nice_… Unbeknown to him, Bakura, arms wrapped around Ryou's chest and chin resting on the boys' fluffy white head, was thinking the exact same thing. Bakura and Ryou remained in the position for at least a minute before the yami broke them away. He stared into wet chocolate orbs, the ghost of a smile hovering over his lips.

"Yes, I do." Bakura sighed. "Do you think a few bruises and a broken nose is going to make you look any less beautiful?" He shook his head. "You're vainer than I thought." Ryou blushed, and looked down.

"You've changed." The boy murmured, rubbing at his left arm. "Why are you acting so… Warm and friendly like this?" Ryou lifted his head. "Why are you treating me less like an animal, and more like a person?" Bakura sighed.

"You're still healing." He said softly. "And you're going to be healing for a long time. Raping a virgin is worse than murder, Ryou. Well, at least I think so." He sighed. "You're not yourself now, and I'm not going to rule you like that when you're in pieces." Ryou winced, as the yami referred especially to the psychiatrists office two days ago, when, asked to relay the incident, Ryou completely broke down. Bakura got angry and screamed at the woman, saying it was far too early to pressure him like that.

Needless to say, both boys' would not be returning.

"Y-You do think I'm a person." Ryou gave a watery smile. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Ryou." He muttered, reaching for his carton of cigarettes. Ryou swallowed.

"But you… you said that I was only a slave." He murmured. "You said I was nothing… And then Marik said the same thing." At the mention of the Egyptians name, Bakura froze, and turned towards the young boy, tightly grasping Ryou's slender shoulders.

"You listen to me Ryou." He looked the boy in the eye. "Whatever he said, ignore it. Don't listen to a word he says. He's only messing around with your naïve little head. You understand me, right?" Ryou gulped, and nodded. "Good." Bakura sighed, and lit his cigarette. "Hell…" Ryou sighed. "Don't you have homework or something?" The boy shook his head.

"U-Um, the doctor told the school about what happened…" Ryou whispered. "I had this week, and I get next week of leave." The boy made a face. "I just hope nobody finds out…" Bakura sighed.

"That's good." He took a drag of his smoke. "I swear Ryou, if I had _any_ idea who that guy was, I would hunt him down, and…" He trailed off, leaving the threat dangling in midair.

"I'm glad you decided against a wild goose chase." Ryou sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. "I just want to forget it ever happened, and just move on with my life." Both were silent for a long time.

"Ryou." Bakura asked after a period of silence. "Who were you saving yourself for?" Ryou blinked, and looked up at the yami, tilting his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at the yami with those innocent brown eyes. Bakura rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Come on Ryou. Why were you so celibate? You never even thought about sex with anyone else. Who was so important that you decided to save your virginity for them?" Ryou blinked, and then looked down, a blush forming across his pale, bruised face.

"You know the answer to that." He murmured, drawing his knees to his chest. Bakura looked thoughtful, and then a small smile broke across his face, but Ryou didn't see it.

"I do." Bakura agreed, and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "But tell me anyway." Ryou sniffed, and looked Bakura in the eye, his chocolate optics shining with tears. Bakura felt his heartrate quicken, but he had no idea why.

"You…"

* * *

Bleh, Update later sometime..


	6. Chapter 6

Look. An update. Wooooooo

Two more chapters after this. Thank GOD. Then I'll be starting a new one. Don't worry about Control II, it's coming (Verrrryyyyy slowly) XD I've got it all worked out... Sorta.

Yeah, the rape wasn't the climax. What do you take me for? XD

Disclaimer: Own nothing

I'm sleepy. And this was a long AN

* * *

The next two weeks passed almost harmoniously in the Bakura household. Although Bakura knew of Ryou's secret love, the boy had never come and said it outright, and ever since Ryou had actually spoken his internal desire, he had the tendency of acting almost embarrassed around Bakura. Ryou liked to think that there was something different about Bakura, and it was confirmed a week and a half since the ordeal, when Ryou had woken up screaming, in a nightmare that relived what had happened. Bakura had gently rubbed Ryou's back until he went to sleep, and then grabbed his pillow and blanket, and spent the night sleeping on the floor, holding Ryou's hand. That surprised Ryou, the fact that Bakura was willing to lower himself to sleep on the floor, to keep Ryou calm. Bakura's strange behaviour confused the young teenager, particularly because neither of them ever discussed Ryou's confession that he was in love with Bakura. But the yami's almost sweet disposition led Ryou to think that maybe, just maybe, Bakura did care, and that all of this wasn't just pity that Ryou had been raped before giving Bakura –or at least offering- his virginity. Ryou honestly didn't know.

The young teenager was thinking this over as he absentmindedly ran a washcloth over the smooth wooden bar at work. Kiyoshi was away, so Ryou was run almost off of his feet, but didn't mind. After all, that meant he didn't have to think about Bakura, who was really doing his head in.

Ryou was amazed at his confidence, really. He'd actually worked up the nerve to come back here, despite Bakura's grumbling. There was no way around it- He was short on funds. Kiyoshi was guilt ridden about what had happened, and promised Ryou that nothing like that was ever going to happen again in the future, and the boy agreed. He was given new shorts though, to replace the ones he once had. Not denim this time, either. Leather. Tight black leather that still ended half an inch _above_ the beginning of his rear. Ryou grumbled, couldn't help but smile as he remembered the look on Bakura's face when he first saw Ryou in his 'uniform'.

"Hey." Ryou blinked, snapped back into attention. "Can I have another beer, Ryou kid?" The light inwardly shuddered, but nodded.

"H-Here you go, Mr. Sadahiro." Ryou said respectfully to his employer. Sadahiro often liked to come into the bar and have a drink, watch out for his employees, and sometimes go off and have a quiet chat with Kiyoshi, who always came back looking miserable.

"You seem quiet." The man commented, surveying Ryou with hazel eyes, the same as Kiyoshi. The boy marveled at how he didn't notice before. "Kiyoshi told me about what had happened a couple of weeks ago." He continued, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm sorry it had to happen." Ryou looked away. "Did you really break your nose? Look at me." Ryou obeyed, staring the man, who was tall like Kiyoshi, but more solid, with powerful-looking hands that seemed as though they could snap Ryou in half. "Wow. Did ya get it set or something?"

"Y-Yeah." Ryou looked down. "I took it off last night." He flashed a small, bitter smile. "Got to look good for the customers, don't you?" Sadahiro chuckled into his beer.

"You've got the right attitude, Ryou." He was staring at Ryou now. Really staring at him. The boy opened his mouth, and made to say something, when he was interrupted by a voice from further down the wooden counter.

"Hey kid! You. Margarita. Now. Got it?"

* * *

"Bakura, are you all right?" Malik asked in concern as he closed the door behind him, staring at Bakura as he slouched into the lounge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much." Bakura muttered, and rubbed at his eyes. "I- what are you wearing?" The yami narrowed his eyes at Maliks' tight leather pants and mesh tank top. Malik swallowed.

"Well, for you. You said you wanted me to come over, so…"

"Malik, you idiot, I don't want to have sex with you." The Egyptian blinked, and a relieved smile broke across his face.

"R-Really?" The teenager tilted his head to one side. "Then… Why did you want me to come over?"

"I wanted to talk." Bakura muttered, looking down at his hands. "Sit." Malik sat down, confused. "What? Has no one ever wanted to just talk to you before, Malik?"

"Well, not really." The Egyptian boy admitted, daring to relax into the leather couch. "Marik only wants to sleep with me, Ryou's too scared of everything to string two words together, and Isis is going through this phase when the only time she talks to me, it's to do something. Clean my room, do the dishes, take out the trash, I mean, for gods' sake, It's like I was put on this earth to chores or something. And _now_, she's hassling me about going to school. I learned enough in that damned _tomb_, didn't I? I told her that I was attending the university of life, and Gods, did she go ballistic…" Bakura chuckled. Malik ceased, and blushed slightly. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" The yami chuckled still, and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Bakura sighed, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "I need to relax and unwind a bit more. These past two-and-a-half weeks have been crazy like you wouldn't believe…" Malik blinked.

"What's been going on?" He inquired. "I wondered what the loss of contact was all about. Is everything all right?" Bakura swallowed, and shook his head.

"Everything isn't all right. It's as wrong as it all could be." The yami admitted. "Just the night after you left, when Ryou was walking home from work… He was raped Malik." The Egyptian froze, and raised a hand to his mouth. Tears swam in his lavender eyes.

"But… No!" Malik was in shock. "Not Ryou… Who would do that to him?" Bakura scowled.

"A sick pervert would." He muttered. "Think about it Malik. A young boy, as good looking as Ryou in that damn uniform he has to wear… He would have been less tempting if he stood on a street corner and had a sign." Bakura sighed.

"But…" Malik was almost speechless. "Ryou was saving himself for you… Oh, he must be petrified… He's not at work, is he?" Bakura nodded heavily, closing his eyes. A moment later, he opened on eye as he fully absorbed what Malik had said. _Wait_…

"What do you mean." Bakura sat up, and surveyed the young Egyptian. "How did you know Ryou was saving himself for me?" Malik raised a sandy eyebrow.

"He told me, Bakura." Malik whispered. "Before Marik banned be from seeing him, and I sort of… changed… We used to be pretty close." He sighed. "I thought it was so sweet and romantic…. But now…"

"Now it's all ruined." Bakura muttered, running a hand through his hair. "He's lost it, and he's never going to get it back." Malik sighed in sympathy.

"So... How did you react?" The teenager asked, surveying Bakura with thoughtful lavender eyes. "Please tell me you didn't hurt him more." Bakura shook his head.

"I actually took care of him, as best as I could." The yami chewed on his lower lip. "I mean, he had to go to the doctor to fix his broken nose, and there was one counseling session –but that turned into a total disaster- but apart from that, I've been doing my best to help him get over it and move on… I have to be nice to him right now. It's not that I don't care, because a part of me does, but he's so emotionally unstable that one wrong move would push him into the deep end." Bakura sighed. Malik narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What, so the second that he's back to normal, you're going to treat him like crap again?" Bakura blinked, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, everything's going to be changed forever. I don't deny that, but I don't know how much to change it. I mean, it's hard to just go back to normal after he's gone through something like that, but I… I don't know. I'll just have to see how everything pans out." Malik bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Ryou's been through a huge trauma, and he's had to rely completely on you. In return, you've had so much social contact with him, and you've forced yourself to be nice to him for so long, because you don't want to damage him further. You're treating him so well, because it's giving you a chance to express how you feel for Ryou, but you're scared that it's going to be taken away, and you'll never admit to yourself or to him how you feel." Bakura's eyes were wide in shock.

"What do you mean?" The yami asked in suspicion. Malik only rolled his lilac eyes.

"Come on, Bakura. I know you're in love with Ryou. It's blindingly obvious. When are you going to cut the crap and just tell him that you love him? Don't you understand, this is your chance? You have to do it now, before it just fades back to the old cycle. Admit you love him, Bakura. It's only three words, and it will be the smartest thing you'll ever do. Think about how happy you would be."

"I don't love him." Bakura muttered angrily, staring at the floor. "He's a selfish little brat." Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Ryou isn't selfish." He contradicted. "If he was, he wouldn't wait on you hand and foot. He wouldn't listen to you. Bakura, that kid is the most selfless kid I've ever met." Bakura wrinkled his nose.

"Well…" He cast his mind around. "He's whiny. And clingy. Don't tell me that isn't irritating." Malik sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And you're stubborn and arrogant." He retorted. "Come on Bakura, just admit that you have feelings for Ryou and get it over with."

"Well…" Bakura looked down. "He is hot." He finally admitted grudgingly. "And he's really sweet. And… Yeah, I suppose it was quite nice, looking after him like that- But I don't love him!" He said, glaring at Malik, who smiled.

"Bakura…" He sighed. "You better… You better watch what you do though. Think about it. Acting like that around Ryou… He's in love with you. How do you think all of this intimacy is making him feel?" Bakura froze. _Shit_. He'd never thought of that. "You've probably given him the impression that you feel something for him." Bakura bit his lip.

"I never thought of that." He said quietly, after a few moments of deep thought. "But this is Ryou we're talking about. He's the most naïve person I've ever met. You don't think he could have taken it the wrong way?" He looked slightly hopeful. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"In all honesty? Ryou probably thinks you're in love with him." Bakura made a strangled noise in his throat. "Kidding! Kidding!" He held up his hands. The yami only shot Malik a look, and then rolled his eyes. "Scared you though." He grinned. "See? You must feel _something_ if you're going to react like that." Malik sighed. "No? Just admit it to yourself Bakura. You love him. If you do, then you'll go down there right now and drag him out of that bar and make sure he never goes back."

Bakura didn't know what to say.

* * *

Ryou was going around the tables, serving drinks when Bakura arrived. He stood on the threshold of the bar, staring around before his eyes settled on Ryou. His insides seemed to fill up with a strange, fuzzy feeling. Bakura didn't know what it was, but he really liked it. And then, a cold clammy wash of fear crashed over him. _Calm down._ Bakura told himself. _Ryou loves you more than anyone in the world. He was going to give you the most precious thing he had to offer. He's not going to say no. Just do it._ Taking a deep breath, Bakura squared his shoulders, and marched into the bar. He stalked straight over to Ryou, who sucked in a deep breath.

"B-Bakura." Ryou gasped, and a smile broke across his face. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Wordlessly, Bakura grabbed the metal tray in Ryou's hands and threw it to the floor. Glass shattered, and alcoholic liquid pooled on the floor, but Bakura ignored it. "Wh-What?" Before Ryou could utter another word from those perfect, pale lips, Bakura grabbed at his wrist, and marched abruptly towards the entrance of the bar, weaving through tables and men. "Bakura!" Ryou cried out, and then shivered as he were both in the night air. Bakura continued to pull Ryou down the street, until Ryou yanked his wrist free, and stood staring at the yami. "Bakura, what on earth has gotten into you?" He asked, his hands on his hips. Bakura sighed. It had taken over an hour of coaching and convincing from Malik, but here he was. "Bakura?" Still without uttering a word, Bakura pushed Ryou up against the wall, and placed two hands on either side of the boys' face, staring into confused chocolate orbs. "What are you doing?" He asked, still confused. Bakura took a deep breath, leaned in, and kissed Ryou flush on the lips.

Ryou's eyes widened, and his body went temporarily numb with shock as Bakura kissed him. The yami tilted his head slightly to improve his access, and began running his tongue over Ryou's bottom lip. The whitenette moaned into Bakura's mouth, his knees weakening. The elder male grabbed Ryou's hips before he fell however, and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. He was numb under Bakura's hold, but managed to command his arms to move. They linked around the yami's neck, one hand fisting in Bakura's wild hair. The yami groaned softly, the urge to slide his hands down Ryou's boxers increasing. But no. He wasn't going to rush things. Not now, not yet. This felt so _good_! Having a practically semi-naked little Ryou in front of him, kissing those warm sweet lips he only dreamed of… This was heaven. It had to be.

"I love you." Bakura softly whispered the words as he broke apart from the young teenager. Ryou's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open, before a side grin spread across his face. _Oh my god he loves me he loves me he really really loves me! Oh God_… "Come on." Bakura said roughly, grabbing Ryou's hand and starting to march away from the sleazy bar. "We're going. And you're not coming back." Ryou smiled, and opened his mouth to respond, when a slick, oiled voice, harsh and grating in his anger, made his heart stop.

"You're not going anywhere." Both of the whitenette spun around, to find Sadahiro standing around ten feet away from them, brandishing a hand gun. Bakura's eyes widened, and Ryou screamed. The yami instinctively swung Ryou behind him, and he narrowed his mahogany-crimson eyes. Automatically, his right hand fell to his waist, where he kept a sheathed knife. "Don't even think about it." Sadahiro snarled. "I don't know who you are punk, but if you think I'm letting you take my best boy away from me then you've got another thing coming." Ryou whimpered, cowering behind Bakura, his human shield.

"He's _mine_." Bakura seethed. "And he is going with me, whether you like it or not. And there's nothing you can do about it." Sadahiro's eyes narrowed in anger, and he aimed the gun right at Bakura, and fired.

Ryou screamed. Bakura let out a choked gasp and doubled over, clutching his stomach. _Fuck. Oh shit, oh shit oh shit._ He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming from the pain that tore through his stomach. Ryou ran around to the front of Bakura, and knelt down in front of the yami.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed tearfully, his heart pounding. He lifted Bakura's hands away from his stomach, and almost threw up at the blood that quickly soaked his shirt. "Oh no oh no oh no…" Tears were trickling down his face. Bakura looked up, and his pain-fogged eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but was too late. Before the yami could react, Sadahiro had a firm hold on one of Ryou's arms, and had dragged him into a standing position with his arm flung about his chest, Ryou's skinny arms pinned to his sides. "Let me go!" Ryou screamed, struggling uselessly. Bakura shakily stood up, a look of pure venom on his face as he held two hands over his stomach. Ryou was sobbing as the gun was pressed against his temple, and Sadahiro grinned.

"Let him go." Bakura hissed angrily, ignoring the agonizing bullet in his stomach as he stared at Sadahiro. "Now."

"Or what?" The man dug the barrel of the run harder into Ryou's temple, earning a fresh sob from the young teen. Bakura stood motionless. "Exactly what I thought." Just before Ryou thought he might faint, the gun was removed from his temple, and Sadahiro placed it back in his pocket. Still on his guard, and still doubled over in pain, Bakura stood motionless as Sadahiro extracted something else from a pocket in his jacket. A syringe. The yami's eyes widened, and he made to run towards the young boy. Sadahiro growled, and in one form movement, kicked Bakura hard in the stomach, right on his bullet wound. The spirit cried out as he stumbled and hit the pavement hard, unable to move, blood trickling through his fingers. Ryou was frozen in fear, but as soon as he saw the needle heading towards his skin, pale and shivering in the late night air, he started to struggle desperately. It was in vain however, and Bakura, struggling and failing to even sit up, could only watch as the yellowish liquid was injected into Ryou's veins. The boy screamed in desperation, and tried stomping on Sadahiro's feet with his platform boots, but before he could land a proper blow, his vision started blurring. Bakura's desperate cries were sounding farther and farther away, and everything was starting to feel numb…

Ryou collapsed, limp in Sadahiro's arms as everything went black.

* * *

Ryou groaned, his mind slowly lifting from the heavy haze of unconsciousness. _What happened?_ The whitenette slowly opened dark mocha orbs, confused. It was very cold. His teeth chattered he lifted his head, and made to brush his hair out of his eyes. That was when he realized that he couldn't. Ryou's eyes widened, and he instantly jerked awake at the sight of the thick ropes binding his wrists together. The memories of last night came crashing back to him. He was at the bar and Bakura came to get him and they kissed… Oh God, they kissed… And then Sadahiro had ran out and got angry… Bakura tried to take Ryou away and he got shot…

Oh God.

_Bakura_!

Ryou jerked up, and made to leap off of the creaky mattress, his heart seizing in fear. Before he could move however, the whitenette was jerked cruelly by the wrists, making him cry out in pain. _What on earth_… Ryou stared in shock at the thick rope that bound his hands to the hot water heater against the wall. Looking around, the boy finally managed to take note of his surroundings. He was in a small room, looking like it was made completely of concrete. There were no windows, but two doors. One was firmly locked, and the other, on the opposite wall, was ajar, revealing a filthy toilet. Ryou was on a single bed with no blankets or legs, the mattress torn and stained. The room was empty, apart from a battered table in one corner, a backless chair, and a rusty, leaking sink. _What on earth is going on? Wh-Where am I?_

"H-Hello?" Ryou called out. The room was silent, except for the occasional _drip_ of water from the sink. The teenager shivered, drawing his knees to his chest, shivering from cold and fear. What happened after Bakura was shot? Ryou was vaguely aware of Sadahiro holding his arms, and he tried to struggle, but there was a prick in his arms and he passed out… _I was drugged..._ He realized._ Oh God. Where am I? _"Hello?" Ryou called out louder, his voice shaking. "Please? Is anyone there?" The whitenette blinked back tears. "Help!" He screamed, tugging at the thick ropes at his wrists. "Please, someone help me!" Tears started to streak Ryou's face as he called out desperately, his heart pounding in fear. "Sadahiro! What are you doing! Where am I?" The whitenette bowed his head, starting to sob. No one was here. He was completely alone. _Please... Some one..._ Ryou buried his head in his knees, sobbing. He tried to make himself as small as possible, both for warmth and security.

It was a long time to Ryou, who had no clock or watch, until he heard footsteps. His sobs abruptly stopped, and he froze. _Who is it?_ Ryou stared at the closed door as he heard someone fiddle with the lock. After what seemed like an eternity, the metal door swung open, revealing-

"Kiyoshi!" Ryou's face broke into a small, relieved smile. "Oh thank God you're here… Sadahiro knocked me out and I woke up here and I was so scared…" His voice died in his throat as he stared at the man, who closed the door almost silently behind him, keeping hazel eyes downcast. "Kiyoshi?" Ryou's voice started to tremble. "Wh-What's going on? Can you please undo these ropes? I-I want go home…"

"No." Kiyoshi sighed, sinking onto the mattress beside Ryou, who stared at the brunette in confusion.

"N-No? Why not? Isn't it Sadahiro? Do you know why I'm here?" Kiyoshi looked away at the question. Ryou frowned. _Why is he so upset? What's wrong? _"K-Kiyoshi?"

"I-It _is_ Sadahiro." The man finally whispered, near tears. "Ryou, I'm so sorry…" The whitenette bit his lip, eyes widening.

"K-Kiyoshi." He finally managed to stutter. "Where am I, and what's going to happen to me?" Kiyoshi still looked away, his shoulders starting to shake. Ryou bit his lip. "P-Please…"

"You're in a basement underneath a warehouse." Kiyoshi whispered. "S-Sadahiro has you here because… Because…" He swallowed. "I-I never wanted this to happen to you, Ryou. I begged for him to let you go, and I wish to God I'd never invited you in, but I never thought he would do this to you-"

"What's going to happen to me?" Ryou asked again, his eyes widening and chin trembling. "Why didn't he want me to leave, and why did he shoot Bakura?" Kiyoshi swallowed, running a hand through his longish hair.

"S-Sadahiro… The bar he runs is just a fake." Ryou frowned. "He makes a lot of money, but it isn't his main source of income. It's a mask, for his real career, and a main way of getting…" Kiyoshi pressed his lips together. "Ryou… Do you know what h-human trafficking is?"

"Trafficking? I-it's… _Oh God._" Ryou whimpered, fear flooding his insides further. "No… No no no no…" He started to cry. "_No_…" The whitenette was sobbing. _He can't... He won't... Is he going to_ sell_ me? He can't do this! _"H-He c-can't…" Ryou sobbed, bowing his head. He felt numb. There was no way this was happening. It was a sick dream, it had to be a sick dream. Human trafficking? It just didn't seem possible…

"I-I'm so sorry." Kiyoshi was almost sobbing. "I-I'm so so sorry. I hate what Sadahiro is doing here… I wish there was something I could do." He whispered, looking down at his hands. Ryou sniffed, his slender frame shaking with sobs. _He can't do this to me, he c-cant... It's illegal. I… Oh God. I want Bakura here, I want Bakura. _"I'm sorry Ryou…" Kiyoshi whispered, gently starting to rub the teens' back. Ryou had his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "I-I'm so sorry." Ryou continued to cry for a long time, misery and fear washing over his frail form. Kiyoshi continued to rub small circles in the teens shaking back as he cried, Ryou's sobs giving way to deep shuddering gasps, and finally, silence. The teen whimpered softly, tugging his arms half-heartedly.

"C-Can you undo these?" Ryou pleaded, lifting his tear stained back up to look at Kiyoshi. The brunette bit his lip, and looked away, finding a splodge on the wall very interesting. "K-Kiyoshi?"

"I-I can't…" The elder male almost started crying. "Ryou… I'm so sorry, but I just can't. Sadahiro will kill me if I do. He will literally kill me. I-I have to watch you and make sure that you're okay." Ryou's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Y-You… No way. You're in on this?" Immediately, the boy shied away from Kiyoshi's touch. "You're _helping_ him?"

"Please Ryou." The brunette tried, his voice raising slightly in desperation. "You have to try and understand… I have to do this… He's my uncle Ryou, you know that." The whitenette turned away, fresh tears stinging his eyes. "Ryou…"

"Stay away from me." Ryou muttered angrily, staring at the wall. "Stay the hell away from me Kiyoshi. I can't believe I trusted you! I thought… I thought you were my friend!" He eyes sparkled with tears. "I-I thought you would help me… How could you do this! All of this time, you knew Sadahiro was going to do this to me! You knew that he was going to kidnap me and- and-" Ryou broke into fresh sobs. "Oh god…" He gasped, his heart almost stopping in fear. "This isn't happening… Please Kiyoshi, please tell me this is some sick dream and I'm going to wake up… Please tell me I'm going to wake up." He sobbed, his face in bound hands. "Please…"

"Ryou…" Kiyoshi whispered, near tears himself. "I-I'm so sorry. I told Sadahiro to leave you alone, but he wouldn't listen. He said you'd make so much, and…" Ryou gave a hiccupping sob, and looked up into Kiyosho's hazel eyes.

"Wh-What's going to happen to me?" Ryou whispered tearfully. "What's he going to do with me?" Kiyoshi passed a hand over his eyes.

"Ryou…" He whispered. "You'll probably go to someone in China, and then you'll…"

"I-I'll what?" Ryou's voice was shaking in fear and shock. The brunette opposite him swallowed. "K-Kiyoshi?"

"They'll probably use you in movies." Kiyoshi whispered, looking at the floor. Ryou's eyes narrowed in confusion, and then widened in shock when he fully understood Kiyoshi's statement.

"No." He sobbed. "No. Not that. P-Please Kiyoshi, n-not that. Anything but that." Kiyoshi sighed, and wrapped his arms around Ryou's slender, shivering frame, wracked with sobs. _That was why he didn't want me to get away. He's been planning this. All of this. For weeks. And I fell right into his trap. And now I'm going to China or Taiwan or God know where... And Bakura, oh God, Bakura_… Ryou's sobs increased at the thought of his yami. _Are you even alive? What happened? Oh God, Oh God. Get me out of here. Please... Someone get me out of here_…

"I'm sorry Ryou." The brunette murmured tearfully. "I'm so so sorry…"

* * *

-yawn- Stupid Daylight Savings screwed up me system.

R&R?


	7. Chapter 7

-walks in- Um, hey? Yeah... Haha... Told you it wasn't over...

Yes, I know this chapter was short, but this was supposed to be the last one, only it go so long, I had to cut it in half. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You don't sue. Kapeesh?

* * *

Bakura groaned, and slowly, groggily opened his eyes. _Oh man_… Weakly, the yami managed to pull himself into a sitting position, gasping in agony and clutching his stomach. _Ryou..._ Bakura thought foggily. The yami swore, and stared at the black car as his drove away with a squeal of the tyres. _Ryou!_ Bakura gritted his teeth, staring at the car fading into the darkness. _No! He can't... No no no_… The spirit started to crawl weakly towards the car, but he stopped, clutching at his stomach in pain. _I have to get help._ He groaned, staring at the blood dripping between his fingers. _Shit._ Bakura started to drag himself towards a nearby phone box, his breathing harsh and ragged. He was starting to feel dizzy, and the feeling only increased as he weakly pulled himself up, leaning heavily against the glass box. His shaking fingers coated in blood, Bakura heaved the heavy glass door open. He stumbled inside, his stomach feeling as though it was on fire. Extremely relieved that emergency services are free, Bakura began to dial, smearing blood across the silver buttons.

"Hello?" A cool female voice resounded from the black earpiece. Bakura bit his lip, clutching his stomach in agony.

"I-I need an ambulance." The yami rasped weakly to the operator, his knees trembling. "I've just been shot…"

* * *

Ryou whimpered, his teeth chattering in the early morning air. His breath fogged in front of him, and his fingers were numb. Kiyoshi had left him almost half an hour ago with a murmur of 'being right back.' Ryou ignored him. He felt betrayed. How could this happen to him? He thought Kiyoshi was his friend, he defended him. _Now I get it. It was all a lie. Kiyoshi only pretended to be my friend to lure me into a false sense of security, and I was stupid enough to believe him. I was so naïve. And now..._ Ryou started to sob. _I'm going to God knows where, and they're going to... to..._ the teenager didn't even want to think about it.

A soft patter of footsteps broke Ryou from his terrified thoughts. The whitenette froze, his breath dying in his throat as the hallway that lead to his stone prison began to echo with footsteps. They grew closer, and Ryou whimpered, burying his head in his hands. _Go away. Please, go away_…

"Ryou." Kiyoshi whispered as he closed the metal door behind him. Ryou lifted his head, and gave a hiccupping sob. "Here…" He held up his arms. "I got you some food and blankets." Ryou whimpered, and looked away, trembling. Kiyoshi sighed, and sat down on the bed beside the teenager. He gently unfolded a warm woolen blanket, and wrapped it around the boys' shoulders. Ryou tucked his legs beneath him, and whimpered, still shivering. Kiyoshi added the second blanket, gently rubbing the boys' back. Ryou swallowed, and closed his eyes. "You hungry?" Kiyoshi asked softly. "I bought you a cheeseburger." The teenager nodded silently. The brunette unwrapped the paper from the burger, and handed it to Ryou. The whitenette swallowed, and took it in his bound hands, lifting it to his mouth. There was no way around it, the boy was _starving_. Ryou crammed the food into his mouth, barely bothering to chew. The warm feeling slid down his throat and into his stomach. All too soon, it seemed, the warm food was gone. Ryou swallowed his last mouthful of bread, meat, and cheese, and sniffed. "Do you want another one?" Kiyoshi asked softly, gently rubbing Ryou's back. The light nodded eagerly, and Kiyoshi sighed, handing Ryou another burger. The teenager ate slower this time, managing to savour the taste. "Feel better?" Ryou shook his head, and buried his head in his hands, starting to cry again.

"G-Get me out of here." The boy whispered tearfully. "Please… Kiyoshi, please…" The brunette swallowed, and looked away. "Please…"

"Ryou, I can't." Kiyoshi whispered, looking down at his hands. "Sadahiro… He's left town for a while. The cops are onto him. He's going to come back in a few days with a fake I.D and a disguise, and then you'll…" Ryou shook his head, chocolate eyes wild in his fear.

"No!" He gasped. "Kiyoshi, please! Why can't you let me go? Three days is plenty of time to run away, and I swear, I'll be hidden by then…" But as Kiyoshi shook his head, Ryou knew it was hopeless. "Please…"

"He will kill me." Kiyoshi whispered. "Ryou, he will honestly kill me. I've gone through this again and again, and the answer is always no… Don't make be go through this again Ryou, please…"

"What do you mean?" Ryou managed to wrap the blankets tighter around himself, his slim frame finally beginning to warm up. "Kiyoshi…" He narrowed his eyes. "How many people have Sadahiro done this to?" The brunette swallowed, looking away.

"U-Umm…" The boy swallowed. "I-In the past five years that I've been living with him, there's been twenty." Ryou gave a soft cry. "I know it's sick and wrong, but I can't do anything about it Ryou… You have to try and understand…"

"All this time." Ryou whispered, his voice dull and hollow. "I trusted you. And you… You knew exactly what was going to happen to me. You could have told me to leave, and I would have… You could have warned me, but you just let me fall into this trap, like nineteen other people. You sent them, you're sending me to hell, just to save your own skin…" He let out a choked sob. "How the _hell _can you live with yourself!" Ryou screamed, tears coursing down pale cheeks. Kiyoshi swallowed. "I-I think you should go." The teenager whispered, sobbing brokenly into the blanket. The brunette swallowed, and sighed sadly. He squeezed Ryou's shoulders before he left the room, locking it behind him.

* * *

"Oh shit, Bakura!" Malik yelped as he stood on the threshold of the yami's hospital room. Bakura lay on a white hospital, his eyes closed, and skin deathly pale. Malik ran to the pale spirits' side, while Marik trailed behind, frowning slightly. "Oh Gods… Oh…" The Egyptian blinked back tears. "Bakura…"

"Why do you care?" Marik snorted, folding his arms and surveying his host. Malik sniffed. "He never cared about _you_." The teenager bit his lip, and looked down at Bakura's sleeping form, He ran a hand over the covers, and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"H-He did." Malik swallowed. "I-I think he did." The lilac-eyes teenager rubbed at his watery orbs. "Wh-When he asked me to come over last night Marik, he didn't want to sleep with me." The Egyptian swallowed. "He just wanted to talk. He's not some sex-crazed nympho like you are Marik." The yami snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Marik turned away. Malik opened his mouth, and made to retort, when a soft groan broke the silence between them. Bakura was waking up…

"Bakura!" Malik bent over the awakening yami, bleary dark eyes fluttering open. "Are you all right?" Bakura groaned, and raised a shaking hand to rub at his eyes. "Bakura?" The yami yawned, and after a moment, his eyes snapped open, and he sat up like a poker in bed. "Bakura!" Malik's eyes widened. "You… You need to rest!" He stammered. Bakura hissed, and clutched at his stomach, clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth in pain. "Bakura, you're going to break your stitches. Please, get back into bed…"

"C-Cant…" Bakura gasped, shaking his head. "R-Ryou…" Without bothering to explain, He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and planted his feet on the floor. One shaking hand went to the TV tube in his left arm, and Bakura tore it out, barely flinching. Malik's eyes widened, and he stood up, running over the other side of the bed.

"Bakura, please sit down." The Egyptian pleaded. Marik stood nonchalant near the doorway. "What's wrong with Ryou?" Bakura swallowed, and bowed his head. The yami swallowed, and his breathing quickened. "Bakura?"

"W-Went to see him." Bakura managed to stammer. "We-we were about to leave when…" Malik swallowed, his lavender eyes wider than ever. "He's gone…"

"Gone where?" The Egyptian was vaguely aware that his insides felt like they were drowning in ice. "Bakura? Where is he?"

"D-Don't know." Bakura said thickly, standing up on wavering feet. "Have to find him… Bring him home…" Malik gulped.

"Bakura… What happened to him? What happened to you?" The yami leaned heavily on a side table, still clutching his stomach. "Bakura?"

"Ryou… Kidnapped by Sadahiro…" Bakura hissed in pain. "Bastard shot me." Malik gasped in fright, and raised a hand to his mouth.

"Oh Bakura…" Malik sat down. "Oh God…"

* * *

Ryou wasn't aware of just how much time had passed. He lay there on his bed with his arms fixed above his head, curled under the woolen blankets. Although he wasn't cold, Ryou couldn't stop shivering. The fact that in a few days he was going to be smuggled into another country as somebody's sex slave was impossible to comprehend, yet Ryou spent nearly every moment thinking about it. It just couldn't leave his mind. The fear, the shock left the thought imprinted on his mind. _What's going to happen? How are they going to get me out? _Ryou didn't know anything outside of his small stone cell with the bleary yellow lighting and broken table, and it scared him. _I am **not** going to make this easy for any of them_. The boy sniffed, burying his face into the mattress. _How can anyone bring themselves to do this, to kidnap innocent kids? It's sick. Sick and wrong. It doesn't matter how much money they get, it shouldn't be done... Oh God. _Ryou swallowed, a fresh surge of fear surging through his heart. _I don't want to turn into someone's slave like that, or raped on camera... Or anything. I'd rather be dead than lower myself to that extent._ Ryou winced, tugging the thick ropes around his wrists. _This is so uncomfortable..._

Giving up, the teenager flopped weakly onto the mattress, tears forming in his eyes. _Someone has to get me out of here... Please, someone, something... I don't care, just please, someone get me out of this mess. Bakura's right, I am naïve. I must have been, to not understand what Sadahiro was doing. Come to think about it... One of the guys **did** go missing. He was good looking too. They didn't…_ Ryou buried his face in the mattress, starting to cry again. _And I'm the latest victim. But not the last, I'll bet_… Ryou swallowed, and sat up. _I can't, I won't go through this hell._ Ryou bit his lip, staring at the rope around his wrists.

_I know what I have to do._

* * *

"This is sick." Malik paced the apartment. Bakura sighed, stretched out along the maroon couch, holding his stomach. "This is… How the _hell_ can someone do this?" His eyes sparkled with tears.

"Maybe it's not what we think." Marik muttered from the arm chair. "Just because Sadahiro was convicted of it ten years ago or whenever, doesn't mean he'll do it again." The light swallowed, and brushed at his eyes. "Calm down."

"I _can't_!" Malik turned on his heel to stare at his darkness. "For all we know, Ryou could be in Taiwan or Korea or something right now, being…" He let out a choked sob. "This can't be happening." Malik sank into a dining chair, his hands shaking. "I-It can't…" Bakura said nothing. Ever since they had attended the police station, and gotten the news about Sadahiro's criminal record, he hadn't spoken a word. Maliks' heart ached for the poor yami. _Did he even get to say he loved him_?

"The police are combing every inch of the city." Marik was unusually quiet. "If Ryou's still in Domino, they'll find him. Especially if he's by the docks. They'll find him Bakura." He looked over at the yami, who looked up at the ceiling with flat, vacant eyes. "Bakura?" Marik sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He stared at Malik, who was sobbing silently into his hands, and Bakura, motionless and unresponsive. "Fuck it." He stood up, grabbing Bakura's cigarettes and shoving them into his coat pocket. "I'm going." The Egyptian slid the lighter into his pocket also, and scuffed his shoes back onto his feet. Malik looked up.

"Wh-where?" He asked softly, his voice cracking with tears.

"Where do you think?" Marik opened the door. "Find Ryou. Or at least, Kiyoshi and Sadahiro. There's places the cops don't know about." Malik nodded, trying to his sobs. "Malik…" The yami sighed. "It's going to be okay. Okay?" Malik nodded shakily, sniffing.

"O-Okay…" He swallowed as the door slammed shut. He looked over at Bakura, who stared blankly at the ceiling. "B-Bakura?" The Egyptian wiped at his eyes and stood up. He crouched beside him, resting his chin on his arms, and his arms on the seat of the couch. "A-Are you feeling a little better?" Bakura was unresponsive for a long moment, but then shook his head. "Do you think it would help to talk about it?" Malik tried, lifting his head slightly. Bakura swallowed, and rolled over, away from the tanned blonde. Malik blinked, and sat up further. "Bakura…" He breathed sympathetically. He could only imagine what kind of hell the yami must have been going through. Losing Ryou like this was nothing short of cruel. Malik sighed as Bakura buried his head into a couch cushion, and his shoulders started to shake. The Egyptians heart welled up with pity when he realized Bakura was crying.

"Hey…" Malik sighed, and began to gently rub Bakura's back, just the way the yami had done to him three weeks ago. "They're going to find him Bakura. They're got half of the police in the city out there looking for him. He's going to be okay." Bakura shook his head, still sobbing into the cushion. "Come here…" Malik sat himself on the couch, and stretched out his arms. He took the yami in his hands, and lifted him into a sitting position. Bakura leaned against the boys' chest, gasping for air as he cried. Malik continued to gently massage Bakura's back, waiting for Bakura to calm down so he could say something.

"I-It's Ryou_." _Bakura whispered hoarsely, minutes later. Malik sighed, embracing the distraught yami softly.

"I know Bakura…" He said gently, soothingly. Bakura sobbed harder.

"I-It's _Ryou_…" He repeated tearfully. "H-He's… This can't be happening." _Please tell me this is all one scary nightmare. He's my baby. How can anyone do this to an innocent kid? You read about it, and hear it in the news, but you never think it's going to happen to you_… _I just want Ryou back. I want to be able to hold him and kiss him again. How can this happen? I just want him to come home. I'd give anything to have him home again... _

_Please Ryou, for the love of God, please come home_…

* * *

_Just yank your hands._

_Go. Do it. Just pull. Pull your hands and then you'll never have to go through that hell. Just do it!_ Ryou was sobbing, his back pressed against the cold heater. After a bit of manipulating himself, the whitenette had managed to wrap the thick rope around his neck. The final length between his throat and hands were slack. Ryou knew that if he jerked his hands hard enough, the rope would tighten and then the boy would have his air supply cut off. All in all, Ryou reckoned it would take three, maybe for minutes before he died of asphyxiation. _Just do it. Do it now before you have to go through with any of that. You'll wish you were dead by then anyway. _Ryou was sobbing, staring at his hands. For almost ten minutes, the teenager stared at that small bit of rope. _Death is so close_…

_I can't do it._ Ryou blinked, and then buried his face in his hands. _I can't. I-I'm too weak. I can't do it..._ Sobs wracked his frail frame. _I'm so weak..._ He swallowed, feeling the coarse rope bite into the soft skin around his throat. _I'm hopeless_. _I'm so scared to kill myself that I'll be forced to endure that_. Shaking, Ryou managed to unwind the rope from around his neck. With some difficulty, he managed to pull the blankets up to his chin, and then flung himself into the mattress, sobbing heartbrokenly. He'd already gone through being taken roughly, buy a total stranger, and that was hell. No amount of struggling could deter that sick freak, and it still gave the boy nightmares. Ryou honestly thought that he would never be able to stop dreaming about that. And now… Now…

Ryou buried his snowy head under the blankets. Although it was a pathetic barrier, the boy couldn't help but feel just a little bit safer.

For now.

* * *

Marik pulled the motorcycle to a stop as he approached the docks. If Ryou was still in domino, this would be the place where he'd be. The yami narrowed his amethyst eyes and hopped off of his bike. He dragged it into the shadows behind a warehouse, so it wouldn't be easily seen. Marik slowly, and silently walked along the long wooden dock, staring out at the sea, and the setting sun that crowned it. The Egyptian couldn't help but feel sorry for Ryou as he stalked along the docks, heading for where he knew was a block of warehouses, abandoned because of asbestos in the walls. _I'd never wish that on anyone. Well... Maybe the Pharaoh and his runty bitch..._

Wait a second. Footsteps. Marik froze, and tried to tune his ears in the direction of the sound. They were coming from his left… The Egyptian silently bent down, and tugged off his shoes. Marik walked down the dock as silent as a phantom, following the person step for step. Who would be down here at seven o'clock on a Sunday? He gritted his teeth, tiptoeing down the wooden dock with his shoes in one hand. He bit his lip, trailing one hand along the concrete wall of a warehouse. A gap. _Finally!_ Marik slunk into the small alleyway, almost running to the other side. Cautiously, the blonde stuck his head out of the alleyway, staring at the figure who walked down the concrete path.

_Kiyoshi._ Mark's lips formed the name silently. There was no mistaking that long brown ponytail at the base of his neck. Tall and thin, the brunette was walking down the path, glancing furtively around him, a paper bag from a burger joint clutched in one hand. _That bastard._ Marik almost made to run out and tackle him from behind, when rational thinking made him stop. _Maybe Sadahiro's around here. I couldn't take them both on at once. Besides, we don't even know where Ryou is yet. I wanna find out exactly where he is first. _Licking his lips, the yami stared at Kiyoshi as he stalked down the concrete, his boots echoing around the empty docks. _Idiot._ Marik bit his lip as Kiyoshi walked around a corner. His eyes widened, and the yami started to run towards the corner where Kiyoshi had gone. The block of abandoned warehouses. _I knew it_.

_Damnit!_ Marik cursed as he turned into the path between the buildings. Kiyoshi was gone. _Wait... He's in one of the warehouses in this row. And he couldn't have gone further than the third one, so that's... Six. _Marik swallowed. Better start looking.

_I'm gonna get you, you bastard_.

* * *

Ryou froze as the deadlock on the heavy steel door was pulled. The door swung open, and the boy burrowed deeper under the blankets. _Go away. Please go away. Just leave me alone. Please for the love of God leave me alone_…

"Ryou." The whitenette flinched at Kiyoshi's deceptively soft tone, and felt the mattress give under his weight. "I um, I got you some more food." He said softly. Ryou sniffed, but was otherwise silent, curled under the blankets. "Come on…" The brunette whispered, and to Ryou's horror, started to pull the blankets off of the young boy. Unable to move, Ryou buried his head in the mattress, sobbing. "I brought you some more food." The brunette repeated softly, pleadingly.

"G-Go away…" Ryou murmured, tugging uselessly at his arms. "Not hungry…" Kiyoshi sighed, and grabbed at Ryou's waist, forcing the young boy sit up. Ryou was sobbing, his head bowed.

"Come on Ryou." He softly rubbed Ryou's back. "You'll only be here for two more days, tops." Ryou's sobs increased.

"Th-that's supposed to make me feel _better_?" Ryou lifted his head. "I-I'm going to… To…" Kiyoshi sighed. "Please, let me go… Please…" He whispered. The brunette bit his lip, and made to respond, but just as he opened his mouth, he was disrupted by a noise above him.

"Ryou!" Marik jogged through the dark warehouse. He kicked at a pile of crates and slammed the door to the manager's office, but nothing. "RYOU!" He yelled harder, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Marik." Ryou whispered, a spark lighting in his brown eyes. He sat up further, and grinned widely. "Marik!" He yelled as loud as he could, staring up above him, where the Egyptian's voice came from. Kiyoshi's eyes widened, and in one swift movement, pinned Ryou to the bed. He clapped a hand over the boys' mouth, Ryou's screams muffled. Although the teenager tried to struggle, he was no match for the older male. Kiyoshi straddled Ryou's waist, his eyes wild in fright.

"Shh!" He whispered. Ryou whimpered and shook his head. "Please Ryou… Sadahiro will kill me." The whitenette was sobbing in desperation, struggling wildly for escape. "Ryou!" Kiyoshi half-yelled, half-whispered, leaning over him. "Stop. Please…" Ryou shook his head, his cheeks streaked with tears. "Please…" The footsteps faded.

Marik kicked the door to the warehouse shut. It seemed as though he had heard a voice, but it was probably just his imagination. There was nowhere Kiyoshi _and_ Ryou could hide at once. His shoulders sagged in defeat. He'd failed. He knew Kiyoshi was in the area, but poor Ryou was nowhere to be found. Marik sighed.

Might as well get home.

* * *

-sigh- Dunno when I'll update... Hehehe.

Review me? Please? I know it's childish to beg, but what are ya gonna do? xP


	8. Chapter 8

And here we have it. The last chapter. It's been fun guys. Realleh. XD I'm going to miss this.

Oh, and don't hold your breath for a sequel.

Well... Maybe a little. xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Was it two days, or three?

Ryou didn't know. He'd lost track of all time. For almost twenty-four hours a day, he was tied down onto the mattress, apart from when Kiyoshi let him go to use the filthy toilet. Sleep was little, and his dreams riddled with horrifying thoughts of what could well be his fate. After the episode where Kiyoshi held him down, Ryou refused to trust the brunette at all. He ignored Kiyoshi's offers of food, which made the older male increasingly worried. _Probably scared he's going to get in trouble for not 'keeping me in good condition'..._

Ryou's misery was sharpened to a point at noon on the third day, when he heard the metal door into his room open. He buried his head deeper into the mattress, huddled under the blankets. _It's always cold in the place_… Ryou didn't even know if it was day or night in his underground prison. His sense of time was completely disorientated. He shivered as heavy boots stomped closer towards him, suppressing a sob.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou." The whitenette froze, his heart seizing in fear. _That's not Kiyoshi... Oh god. Sadahiro. Oh God oh God oh God..._ Ryou couldn't control the sobs that wracked his body, harsh ragged gasps tearing from his throat.

"G-Go away." Ryou sobbed weakly, yanking weakly at the rope around his hands, though he knew the effort was fruitless. Sadahiro chuckled, and sat down on the bed, and started to pull the blankets from Ryou's slim frame. The whitenette gasped, and shot up, scrambling as far away from the man as far as he could. "L-Leave me a-alone." Ryou hiccupped, his heart pounding in fear. _This is really it... _

"Look at you." Sadahiro sighed, tilting his head to one side. Ryou narrowed his eyes. He did look a lot different… "Talk about being worth your weight in gold, Ryou. You're going to make me so much…" Ryou growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"You're _not_." He spat angrily. Sadahiro narrowed his eyes, and in one swift movement, hit Ryou hard across the face. The boy gasped, and tears glittered in his eyes. Ryou gritted his teeth.

"I think my nephew has been too soft on you." Sadahiro hissed, leering over the frail teenager. "Right now, I _own_ you. Until tonight, when you're being collected, you're going to listen to what I say, or you'll be punished. Understand?"

"Go to hell." Ryou shot back, his face contorted in anger. "I'm not your bitch, Sadahiro!" The elder male growled, and slammed his fist into Ryou's stomach, right on his fading bruise where Bakura had punched him. The light screamed, and held his hands over his stomach, doubled over in pain.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Sadahiro sneered. "Unless you hold your tongue. Understand?" Ryou hiccupped, sobbing weakly and gasping for breath. His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he started to cry.

"Y-Yes… I understand." Sadahiro grinned, and sat up straight.

"Good." He snarled. Just as he was about to continue, he was interrupted by the door opening and closing. Kiyoshi swallowed at the sight of his uncle.

"U-Uncle Makoto!" He smiled weakly. "I didn't… Think you would be here so soon." He cast a glance over to Ryou, who was sobbing.

"Whatever." Sadahiro sighed. "I'm off. Keep an eye on him." At that, the man left the small concrete room. Ryou was curled into a tight ball crying. Kiyoshi sighed, and sat down on the bed, holding out his arms. Wordlessly, Ryou flung himself into the embrace, sobbing weakly into Kiyoshi's chest. The brunette sighed, gently rocking Ryou from side to side as he cried.

"G-Get me out of here." Ryou whispered, his voice muffled by Kiyoshi's shirt. The elder male swallowed. _I'd be in so much trouble.. But Sadahiro wouldn't kill me... would he? I'm his only relative. He never had kids before, and I don't think I could live with myself, sending Ryou away to that sick freak_…But Kiyoshi was still terrified of what his uncle could do to him. He looked down at the whitenette, who was crying softly, gasping for air.

"Okay." Kiyoshi whispered. "Okay Ryou, I'll get you out of here."

* * *

The brunette was gasping for air by the time he'd reached the club. Thankfully, the cops had finished their searching, and left the place, albeit a little messy. He'd flagged down a taxi, but after the second traffic jam, grew anxious and started to run. He only had until night, when Ryou would be shipped out on a yacht, under the cover of darkness. _I should have memorized his number..._ He would have asked Ryou, but the boy had fallen into an exhausted sleep in his arms, and he didn't have the heart to wake him. Kiyoshi ran up the stairs and into the head office, wincing at the files and papers that scattered the desk and floor. He shifted a tall grey filing cabinet, panting in exertion. The brunette sank down to his knees, and started yanking at the fake floorboards. All of the files of kids that Sadahiro had kidnapped were under here. Kiyoshi was ordered to destroy them each time, but never had the heart. It would be like saying the people never existed. He rifled through the papers, and finally found the one labeled 'Bakura, Ryou.' His hazel eyes hurriedly scanned the paper, until he found the phone number. _Thank God._ He pulled the cellphone out with shaking hands. It took three tries, but Kiyoshi finally managed to dial the correct number.

Marik blinked at the ringing phone. Malik was sprawled out on the couch, his head in his hands, and Bakura was in bed, having mumbled something about needing sleep.

Two days ago.

"Hello?" Marik ran across the room, and snatched up the phone. Malik lifted his head, mildly interested. "Who is this?... Kiyoshi!" Malik sat straight up, his lavender eyes wide in fright. "Where is Ryou! You bastard… Look, I don't care, just tell me where he is! Okay… Okay…. Okay…" Malik had stood up, a grin spreading across his face. "He _better _be… Okay. Bye."

"Where is he?" Malik screeched as soon as Marik hung up the phone. "Where?" Marik bit his lip.

"Wake up Bakura." He said shortly. "We have to go _now._"

* * *

"What time is it now?"

"Four."

"What time will it be dark?"

"Should be eight."

Ryou sobbed harder into his hands, fear coursing through his veins. Kiyoshi rubbed the teens' back sympathetically, biting his lower lip. Sadahiro lounged in one of the rickety chairs at the warped wooden table, rifling through a magazine.

"Will you _shut him up_?" Sadahiro snarled at the brunette. "He's giving me a headache." Kiyoshi opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, with a sigh. Ryou sniffed, and the brunette drew him into his arms.

"It's okay." He whispered in Ryou's ear. "It's going to be okay. I called your house. I don't know who it was, but they promised to come get you. It's going to be all right. You're going to get out of here." Ryou's sobs slowly subsided, and he sniffed. "Okay?" Ryou nodded mutely.

"Bout time it shut up." Sadahiro muttered into his magazine. Ryou narrowed his red-rimmed eyes. _I'm **not** an it._.. Kiyoshi winced, feeling Ryou tense in his arms.

"Don't rile him up." He breathed into Ryou's ear. "Please. You don't want to make trouble right now." The whitenette nodded, and swallowed. "That's good." Gently, Ryou crawled out of Kiyoshi's arms, and leaned against the headboard.

"I hope they come soon." Ryou swallowed, his hands shaking. He was still terrified that Bakura wouldn't be able to make it soon enough. _What am I talking about? He's probably dead. Sadahiro shot him in the stomach and left him there. Oh Bakura..._

"Please don't start crying again." Kiyoshi whispered. Ryou sighed, and shook his head.

"I won't."

* * *

"All right." Marik whispered, opening the warehouse door. _I **did** hear Ryou that time..._ "Let's see… He led the way across the concrete floor, behind a stack of crates, to where Kiyoshi promised there would be a 'manhole.' Malik was second, and Bakura drew up the rear, wincing every so often and holding his stomach. _Fuck this hurts._ Marik gritted his teeth as he lifted the heavy manhole cover, and peered down into the black tunnel.

"Okay." He muttered, feeling around the concrete walls. "There's a ladder. Bakura, you think you can climb down it?" The silver-haired yami nodded, gritting his teeth. "Okay…" The blonde turned, and started crawling down the ladder, a series of metal poles embedded in the concrete. He winced as it got darker and darker, colder and colder, until he reached the ground, shivering.

"Shit…" Malik muttered a few minutes later, rubbing at his arms. His breath fogged before him, and his teeth chattered. "Is it cold enough here?" Marik nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it." Bakura managed to clumsily scale down the ladder one-handed. "Ryou better be wearing more than his uniform." Marik couldn't help but smile at the mental image, and Malik tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Come on." Marik beckoned to the other two as he stalked down the hallway as silent as possible. Bakura followed, biting his lip. After a little while, he grabbed at Marik's arm, forcing the yami to slow down. "What is it Bakura?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Bakura asked. "It's not like you care about him or anything?" Marik shrugged.

"Nobody should go through with that." He said, keeping his voice low. "He's just a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now he's in trouble. Why are you acting like this?" Bakura looked away.

"Because I do care." The yami limped slightly beside Marik. "He's my host. I've been spending the past three weeks trying to help him get better by being so kind, and then something changed… That caring became genuine. I don't know. At first, it was just pity. I mean, the kid got raped. That's bad for anyone, but for an innocent little virgin like Ryou…"

"Did you ever find out who it was?" Marik asked. Bakura shook his head.

"Whenever I tried to ask him, he just froze up." The silver-haired yami explained. "I still can't believe this all happened to him. Why the hell did I let him win?" Bakura sighed. "This is my fault…" Marik opened his mouth to respond when his host cut him off.

"Both of you, not now." Malik whispered. "Now Marik, which door was it?" The blonde pointed to the door at the end of the hall, which was closed, but a thread of light shone under the doorway. Bakura swallowed, his hands clenching into fists. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to get that sonofabitch, I swear!_

"Calm down." Marik said softly, laying a hand on Bakura's arm. "He's going to be fine. They wouldn't have hurt him, right?" Bakura sighed, and nodded. "Jesus…"

Marik gulped, and grasped the doorknob. _Ready?_ He mouthed silently to the other two. They nodded faintly in the darkness. _Okay... _Trepidation rising in his chest, Marik pushed the heavy steel door open.

Ryou gasped, and Kiyoshi stood up in his shock. Sadahiro looked up from his magazine, and froze at the sight of Marik, flanked by his host and Bakura in the doorway, looking murderous.

"What the hell!" He stood up, not glaring at them, but Kiyoshi. "You little _bitch!_" Kiyoshi's eyes widened, and his heart seized in fear. "You told…" Ryou cried out as Sadahiro withdrew the gun from his pocket.

"L-Let me explain-" Kiyoshi screamed as he was cut off by Sadahiro pointing the gun at his chest, and firing twice.

"KIYOSHI!" Ryou screamed, struggling desperately against his bonds. "NO!" The teenager fell to the floor, blood quickly pooling on the concrete floor. "NO!" He repeated, tears springing to his eyes as he stared at the motionless teen. "No…" He moaned, staring at the crimson pool of blood.

While Ryou sat in shock, Sadahiro pointed the gun towards the two Egyptians in the doorway, grinning in triumph. Marik and Malik stood stock still, eyes widened. Before Sadahiro had the chance to fire however, a foot kicked the back of his knee hard, and he tumbled to the floor, the gun clattering from his hand across the concrete. Bakura glared down at the fallen man for a moment, before running across the small jail and onto the bed. Ryou still stared at Kiyoshi's body as Bakura engulfed him in a hug, clutching the small, shivering body against his chest.

"Oh God Ryou…" Bakura muttered thickly, burying his head in Ryou's soft white hair. "Oh thank God you're all right…" The boy was still gazing blankly at Kiyoshi's body, ragged gasps tearing from his throat. Malik ran to the side of the fallen teenager, feeling Kiyoshi's neck for a pulse. Marik grabbed the gun without hesitating, pointing it straight at Sadahiro, who was making to stand.

"Don't move." The Egyptian snarled, his index finger lingering on the trigger. "Or I'll kill you." Sadahiro slumped into the concrete, eyes wide. Malik closed his eyes, and sighed deeply.

"He's dead Ryou." The blonde sat back on his knees, staring at closed eyes. "A bullet must have got him in the heart… I'm so sorry…" Ryou's sobs increased, and he looked away, burying his head in Bakura's shirt. The yami gently rocked the boy from side to side, his lips in Ryou's hair. Sadahiro growled, and reached for the pocket knife in his belt. The moment Marik looked away, the elder male jumped up, brandishing the quicksilver blade.

Marik didn't have time to think. He lowered his gun and squeezed the trigger, aiming at the mans' leg. Sadahiro screamed and dropped the knife as he collapsed onto the concrete floor, clutching his shattered kneecap.

"Get the knife Malik." The yami ordered, taking a step towards Sadahiro. His host nodded, and darted forward, grabbing the knife in long, tanned fingers. "Cut Ryou free." The Egyptian nodded, and headed back towards the mattress. Shaking, Ryou held out his long skinny arms, his wrists knotted together with the thick rope. Malik wordlessly sliced through the ropes, wincing as he stared at Ryou's raw, bloody wrists. _Jesus_…

"It's okay Ryou…" Bakura tightened his arms around Ryou's slender form. "It's going to be okay. You're safe now." The whitenette continued to sob, wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders, clinging to the yami. Malik swallowed, and sat down on the bed, trying not to stare at the dead brunette on the floor.

"Call the cops." Marik ordered the blonde. Malik nodded, and reached for the cellphone in his pocket with shaking hands. Ryou shook as he wrapped his arms tighter around Bakura's chest, unaware of his wrists dripping with blood. Bakura gently started to whisper in Ryou's ear, still rocking him from side to side, his arms tenderly cradling the boy against his chest.

"It's okay Ryou…" He whispered. "It's all going to be okay. You're safe with us. You're not going anywhere. Sadahiro isn't going to hurt you." Ryou whimpered, his head buried in Bakura's shoulder. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the boy felt _safe_. He was being held by Bakura –who said he loved him, Ryou remembered with a jolt- and was being cared about. The whitenette sobbed, exhaustion flooding his slender frame.

"I-I was so scared…" Ryou managed to sob, his voice rough and harsh. Bakura sighed, hugging the teenager tighter. "Don't leave me…" He whispered tearfully. Bakura gently rubbed his lights back, staring at the dead teenager, Malik tearfully calling for an ambulance and the police, and Marik, the gun still pointed between Sadahiro's eyes.

"I wont." Bakura whispered, feeling somewhat dazed. "I won't…"

* * *

Ryou sighed to himself, feeling the dampness of the earth seep through his trousers. He gently stroked one of the soft white flower petals, the bouquet of twenty-four roses taking presidency over the tributes on Kiyoshi's grave. If the teenager could, he would cry, but there were no tears left. He felt strangely empty and hollow at the thought of his friend, six feet under the earth.

"Ryou." The whitenette closed his eyes as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Ryou sighed, and leaned into Bakura's chest. "You okay?" He bit his lip, shaking his fluffy white head. He played with a stray thread on his black shirt, enjoying the warmth Bakura's embrace offered.

"I can't believe it's only been a week." Ryou whispered softly, sniffing. "It feels like a lifetime." Bakura sighed, resting his head on the teen's head. Ryou opened his chocolate eyes, and stared at the simple tombstone. "I still can't believe he's dead and it's all over…" The whitenette sighed. Bakura was silent as he stared at the white roses Ryou had placed on his dead friends' grave. It still seemed so surreal, to think back on what had happened.

Despite having no relatives, Kiyoshi had quite a high turnout for his funeral. Friends and workmates all attended, including Bakura, who dragged Ryou out of his moping in bed to attend. It was a short, simple ceremony, and most of the people had left to attend the wake, which was ironically held in the strip club Ryou, Kiyoshi, and many others at the funeral used to work in. Ryou had decided to remain behind at Kiyoshi's graveside for awhile, sitting and thinking.

"It's so strange to think about how much we've both changed over the past couple of months." Ryou murmured vacantly, staring at the brunette's tombstone. "We've really matured a lot." Bakura sighed and nodded, clasping his fingers around Ryou's waist.

"You've grown up more in the past two months than what you have in the past two years, Ryou." Bakura said softly, leaning forward slightly. He tilted Ryou's chin up with a finger, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on those pale lips. "You're lucky to be alive, after the rape, and then what Sadahiro did…" Ryou shuddered, and looked away.

"I hope they leave him to rot in that cell." Ryou muttered savagely. Bakura blinked, rather surprised at the whitenette's outburst. "Twenty boys, Bakura. Twenty young boys. No one knows where they are. They just went missing. Imagine their poor parents. Just that horrible wondering about if their son is still alive or not… Where they are, what's happening to them…" Bakura sighed, and started to wind his fingers around a lock of Ryou's soft white hair.

"They have detectives from here to India looking for them." Bakura said softly. "They'll turn up if they're still alive." Ryou sniffed, looking up into the yami's eyes. "I'm just so glad that you never had to go through with any of that." Bakura wrapped his left arm tighter around Ryou's slender waist. "You would never have been able to take it…" The whitenette swallowed.

"I… I tried to kill myself." Ryou murmured, staring ahead of him. "When I was locked in that room. I was just about to choke myself with that bit of rope. I just… I just couldn't take it." He finished, blinking back hot tears. "All I could think about was how I was going to be smuggled into another country, and used as some kind of sex toy…" Bakura sighed, and clutched the boy closer to him as he started to shake.

"It's over Ryou." He murmured softly. "All of it. It's over. Don't you understand the silver lining Ryou? If Kiyoshi hadn't told us where you were and gotten Sadahiro busted, not only would you have been trafficked overseas, but think of everyone else that could have been kidnapped. Over the next ten, twenty years, it could have been hundreds. Your friend Kiyoshi died a hero." Ryou sniffed, and the faint ghost of a smile hovered at the corner of his lips.

"A hero…" The boy repeated, staring at the grey tombstone. "That should have been his epitaph. Kano Kiyoshi. Hero." Bakura chuckled very softly under his breath. "What?"

"Nothing." Bakura sighed. "It's just… I'm glad to see you're starting to act a little like yourself again. I thought this time you'd never be the same. All of the nightmares and tears… I was so scared that you were going to fall off the edge." The yami swallowed, and gently placed a kiss atop Ryou's snowy head. "Seeing you getting happier like this is… Well, it's wonderful, at the very least." Ryou snuggled deeper inside the spirit, smiling.

"I love you Bakura." He whispered softly, staring at Kiyoshi's grave. Bakura smiled faintly, resting his chin on Ryou's fluffy white head.

"I love you too." Bakura whispered with a sigh. "Promise that you'll leave the part-time job to me this time?" Ryou giggled, and nodded. "Good." Both sat in the peaceful cemetery for a long time, simply enjoying each others company, and staring at Kiyoshi's tombstone, surrounded by flowers. The orange glow of the dying sun stained their hair amber, and threw long shadows among the scene. Ryou was almost asleep in Bakura's arms.

"We better go." The yami sighed twenty minutes later. Ryou nodded, and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet by Bakura. He cupped the boys' angelic face with his hands, his blood-brown eyes oddly soft. "We can come back tomorrow… Or the weekend. Whenever you want. It isn't far." Ryou nodded, and then stood on tiptoe to give the yami a soft kiss on the lips. Bakura accepted the touch, tilting his head slightly to allow better access. Ryou sighed, and allowed the kiss to go on for a few more moments, before breaking apart. "Yeah… It's getting dark soon." Bakura gave a small smile, which Ryou returned, albeit shakily. They started to walk out of the cemetery together, passing the bodies of those long dead, and those recently deceased. Of old and young, male and female, rich and poor.

Hand in hand.

* * *

Yay! Finished! -throws confetti- Remember to review! Even if you haven't reviewed before, you can now. Hahaha.

Have a great time everyone! xD


End file.
